


Ricominciare

by Arwen88, Yuppu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Past Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor è un omega con un alpha violento. Quando non riesce più a giustificarlo, cerca di lasciarselo indietro per trovare una vita migliore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricominciare

Connor tornò all’ospedale per la pillola e per farsi di nuovo medicare le piaghe del collare di Andrew.  
Gliel’aveva preso troppo stretto e anche se all’inizio gli sembrava andasse bene così, di fatto la fibbia del collare aveva finito per scavargli un solco nella pelle che ad ogni movimento si riapriva un po’.  
Ad Andrew non importava, continuava a impedirgli di allargarlo o di toglierlo solo il tempo di far guarire la ferita.  
Almeno l’infermiere riusciva sempre a medicarlo lo stesso.

A veder arrivare Connor James si fece avanti per poterlo prendere in cura lui come tutte le altre volte. “Connor.” Abbozzò un sorriso, facendogli un piccolo cenno con la testa. “Come stai?”

Connor lo salutò con un mezzo sorriso. “Come al solito…” Sospirò.

James strinse appena le labbra e annuì prima di guidarlo verso l’ambulatorio. “Siediti sul lettino mentre prendo le garze.” Ordinò dolcemente, facendo con calma. Aveva sempre idea con lui che fosse meglio dargli più tempo possibile dentro quell’ambulatorio piuttosto che farlo uscire in fretta.

Il ragazzo si sedette sul lettino, prendendosela con calma.

Aveva trovato il suo alpha quando era poco più che diciottenne e si era fidato di lui dal primo momento. Uscendo da una famiglia emotivamente distaccata in cui la sorella fisicamente distante era l’unica a mostrargli affetto, si era aggrappato alla gentilezza di Andrew con tutte le sue forze e Andrew ne aveva approfittato.

James avvicinò lo sgabello a lui. “Alzi il mento?” Chiese gentilmente, allungando le mani per sollevargli il collare ma senza toccarlo. Aveva visto abbastanza omega in situazioni più o meno simili da preferire non entrare in contatto se non era sicuro che loro volessero.

Il comportamento di James aveva sempre messo Connor tranquillo e quella volta non fu da meno.  
“Ancora non vuole che io vada a lavorare…” Raccontò, mentre lasciava che James lo medicasse.

“Non ti lascia ancora nemmeno uscire da solo? A parte per venire qui?” Chiese James, ripulendogli piano la ferita mentre teneva su il collare.

“No, beh, ora mi lascia anche andare a fare la spesa più lontano che all’inizio… ma non vuole comunque che faccia niente per cui debba interagire con altre persone più del necessario… dice che si preoccupa, che poi la gente si fa idee strane…”

James gli lanciò uno sguardo prima di sporgersi per prendere un altro batuffolo di cotone e continuare a sistemarlo. “Non vedo perché qualcuno dovrebbe farsi strane idee se una persona lavorasse o viaggiasse lontano dal proprio partner. Invece, vedi, che non ti lasci allargare il collare il tanto necessario da farti guarire il collo…” Lasciò in sospeso, stringendo appena le labbra.

Connor strinse le labbra per un momento. Sapeva benissimo che non era normale. E che non fosse normale che Andrew gli vietasse di lavorare o di prendere la macchina o vedere persone.  
Eppure continuava a volerlo giustificare, in qualche modo. Perché quando l’aveva conosciuto non era così, perché era davvero la persona con cui sentiva di voler stare, non la persona da cui aveva paura di tornare.

L’infermiere non insistette oltre, limitandosi a prendere le garze. “Hai altre ferite che andrebbero guardate tanto per andare sul sicuro?” Chiese, facendo attenzione a non imprimere nessun giudizio nella propria voce.

L’omega scosse la testa. “No, era solo il collare…”  
Non che fosse una bugia, raramente Andrew alzava le mani e mai e poi mai gli lasciava addosso tracce di averlo fatto.

“Bene.” Abbozzò un mezzo sorriso l’infermiere, facendo attenzione a risistemare il collare sopra la garza. “So che è difficile, ma cerca di non muoverlo troppo, ok? Vuoi che provo a sistemare del cotone sotto la fibbia?”

“No, grazie, tanto poi dovrei tirarlo via…”

“Ok.” Annuì, spostandosi con lo sgabello vicino al banco per preparare la prescrizione per le sue pillole. “Sai, se ti lasciasse andare a lavorare potresti provare in un posto che conosco…” Buttò lì con fare indifferente, sperando che non si richiudesse in se stesso. “Mia madre qualche anno fa ha aperto un rifugio per omega, persone che hanno problemi con i propri alpha, magari col bisogno di separarsene e stare in luogo sicuro.” Alzò appena le spalle. “In effetti l’ha aperto dopo aver chiuso con mio padre. Beh, perlopiù ci sono volontari, ma qualche posto libero c’è sempre soprattutto per l’accettazione, sai, serve qualcuno con una voce calma per prendere le chiamate e cose così…” Provò a lanciargli uno sguardo, annuendo vagamente.

Connor strinse le labbra, pensando che non gli avrebbe mai permesso una cosa simile. “Proverò a parlargliene…”

“Ci sono perlopiù omega. E sarebbe soprattutto un lavoro in cui dovresti parlare al telefono o segnare qualcosa in agenda.” Cercò di rassicurarlo, sperando che magari Connor evitasse di specificare che si trattava di un rifugio per omega con problemi simili ai suoi.

Connor annuì e cercò di risistemarsi il collare. “Magari poi torno a chiederti l’indirizzo…”

L’infermiere sorrise e gli fece un cenno, alzandosi. “Vado a prenderti le pillole dalla farmacia e poi potrai andare.”

L’omega aspettò solo di avere le pillole, prima di affrettarsi a tornare a casa per non arrivare dopo Andrew. Sapeva bene che non apprezzava tornare a casa e non trovarlo.  
Poco dopo, quando James aveva appena fatto in tempo a liberarsi, entrarono un uomo con suo figlio, cercando proprio James.

L’infermiere sollevò lo sguardo dalla cartella che aveva appena finito di compilare e la consegnò mentre già salutava i due con la mano libera. “Vincent, Travis. Come va?” Chiese con un mezzo sorriso, riconoscendo l’uomo che aveva spesso lavorato con la madre e il ragazzino che era con lui.

“James… Travis qui ha avuto un  piccolo incidente mentre era ad allenamento, oggi.”  
“Credo sia solo una storta, però…” Cercò di rassicurarlo il ragazzo, con un piccolo sorriso, mentre ancora si reggeva al braccio del padre.

“Ow, vieni, si è appena liberato un ambulatorio. Vuoi una mano?” Chiese l’uomo, facendogli strada.

“No, grazie, ce la faccio…” Sorrise il ragazzo, aggrappato al padre.

James annuì e gli aprì la porta dell’ambulatorio, facendogli cenno di sedersi sul lettino mentre recuperava dei guanti puliti. “Come ti è successo?”

“Sono caduto mentre mi esercitavo a ginnastica…” Spiegò, mentre il padre lo aiutava a a salire sul lettino. “Ho cominciato ad allenarmi sugli anelli…”

“Davvero?” Chiese con un piccolo sorriso, avvicinandosi a lui e aiutandolo a togliersi la scarpa per poter vedere la caviglia e il piede. “Il dolore è abbastanza da camminare ma con dolore o sta andando e aumentando?”

“Prima riuscivo a camminarci sopra, ma mentre venivamo qui si è gonfiata e ora non riesco ad appoggiare il piede…”

“Mm. Ti fa male anche se te lo muovo io?” Chiese, muovendogli piano il piede.

Travis fece una smorfia, pur lasciandolo fare. “Sì… non è rotta, vero?”

James avrebbe voluto dirgli di no, se non fosse stato che per come si presentavano i sintomi il rischio che si trattasse proprio di una frattura era alto. “Non è detto, potrebbe essere una brutta distorsione. Facciamo subito un’ecografia e una radiografia però, così escludiamo che non si tratti di niente di peggio, ok?” Abbozzò un sorriso, cercando di suonare rassicurante.  
“Ok…” Il tono dell’alpha servì molto a tranquillizzarlo, nonostante il dolore, e Travis attese di poter essere visitato per scacciare la paura di essersi fatto un danno permanente.

Anche se James lo perse di vista durante i controlli visto che dovette essere esaminato da persone più competenti fu lui a tornare ad occuparsi di lui quando Travis venne rimandato indietro per farsi fasciare il piede e la caviglia. L’infermiere lo aiutò a spostarsi dalla sedia a rotelle che gli avevano fornito fino al lettino.  
“Era solo una brutta distorsione, visto?” Gli sorrise amichevole.

“Per fortuna…” Sorrise sollevato il ragazzo.  
“Per quanto tempo dovrà stare a riposo, quindi?” Si informò il padre, per essere sicuro che Travis si desse il tempo di guarire completamente.

“Almeno un paio di settimane… poi sarà meglio che torni a farsi controllare ancora.” Rispose tranquillo, occupandosi di fasciare il piede del ragazzo. “Non sto stringendo troppo, vero?” Chiese, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui.

“No, va bene così…” Abbozzò un sorriso.

“Dovrai tenere la fasciatura e fare degli impacchi di ghiaccio. E ti hanno prescritto degli antiinfiammatori mi pare…”

“Farò tutto quello che serve…” Annuì il ragazzo.  
“Grazie di tutto, James… tua madre come sta? Tutto a posto al rifugio?”

“Mamma sta bene.” Sorrise l’infermiere, togliendosi i guanti. “Il rifugio va bene, anzi, forse c’è un ragazzo che potrebbe unirsi… spero presto, visto come mi sembra che lo tratti il suo partner.” Strinse appena le labbra, ripensando a Connor e quel che gli raccontava di Andrew.

Vincent strinse le labbra ed annuì. “Spero lo faccia… il sistema purtroppo non li incoraggia a farlo.”

“Il sistema purtroppo convince la gente che tutto ciò che un omega può volere è avere un alpha, e che se le cose non vanno bene è probabilmente colpa sua per non essere stato perfetto.” Fece una smorfia l’infermiere. “E quelli che se ne vogliono approfittare ci nuotano come fosse una piscina perfetta.”

“Sai che se potessi cambierei le regole…” Scrollò le spalle. “Posso solo fare del mio meglio per aiutare chi trova il coraggio di voler provare a uscirne.”

“Beh, è qualcosa.” Abbozzò un sorriso, prima di spostare lo sguardo su Travis. “Ti prendo gli antiinfiammatori. Devi ricordarti di mettere frequentemente nuovi impacchi di ghiaccio, tenerli per almeno dieci o venti minuti. Per almeno due o tre ore al giorno sarà meglio che tieni il piede sollevato. Al livello del torace. E la fasciatura la dovrai tenere fissa per almeno le prime ventiquattro ore, magari anche un po’ di più, e comunque poi dovrai portarla. E non sforzare il piede, ok?”

“Ok… però quando guarisco potrò tornare ad allenarmi sugli anelli, vero?”

“Certo. Ma quando sarai guarito, non prima.”

“E se alleno le braccia da seduto, però, non ci sono problemi, giusto? Perché devo continuare ad allenare le braccia e le spalle…” Si accertò, per non finire a farlo comunque e vedere l’infermiere deluso da lui alla visita di controllo.

“Certo, non ci sono problemi per quello.” Gli sorrise prima di alzarsi per andargli a prendere le medicine.

 

Andrew tornò sfortunatamente ad una casa vuota: sapeva che era il periodo in cui Connor doveva andare a prendere le proprie medicine, ma quello non gli avrebbe impedito di rimarcare quanto non sapere dove fosse lo facesse stare male.

Connor rientrò poco dopo, ma avendo visto la macchina di Andrew parcheggiata fuori, sapeva cosa lo aspettava. E ne era sinceramente un po’ spaventato. Le reazioni dell’alpha non erano sempre prevedibili.

L’uomo lo aspettò con una faccia scura che non faceva presagire niente di buono. “Sbaglio o ti avevo detto di non stare fuori troppo a lungo?” Chiese a mo’ di saluto.

Nonostante la tentazione di scappare senza guardarsi indietro, Connor si appoggiò alla porta, intimorito. “C’era la fila in ambulatorio, ho fatto prima che ho potuto…”

“Questo pensi mi abbia impedito di temere ti fosse successo qualcosa?” Gli si avvicinò, infilando piano un dito sotto il suo collare per avvicinarselo. “Quasi vorrei legarti, se mi assicurasse che nessuno finirà per pensare male o volerti prendere per sé.”

Resistette per un momento alla sua presa, ma dovette per forza farsi avanti per non far scivolare la fibbia in punti che non avesse già danneggiato. “Non mi è successo niente, Andrew, nessuno mi porterà via…”

“Voglio assicurarmene. Vai in camera a spogliarti.” Ordinò, lasciandolo andare di mala grazia. “Appena finisco qui vengo a controllarti.”

Connor fece del suo meglio per dissimulare un sospiro che in altri frangenti aveva irritato Andrew e lo precedette in camera per spogliarsi ed aspettare che il peggio arrivasse e passasse come ogni volta.

Ore dopo, quando finalmente Andrew fu soddisfatto, si spostò da Connor per andare a farsi una doccia, lasciando il suo omega steso a letto completamente esausto. I loro rapporti erano più o meno sempre così, seguiti dalla sigaretta di rito e mai da coccole o baci: non era d’altra parte come se per lui Connor potesse meritarseli. Forse all’inizio, prima di diventare noioso.

Connor si diede a malapena il tempo di riprendersi, prima di alzarsi e infilarsi l’accappatoio senza ripulirsi, sapendo che Andrew voleva si tenesse addosso il suo odore. Barcollò stancamente fino alla cucina, prima di preparare da mangiare per Andrew.  
Non voleva nemmeno che mangiassero insieme, né che mangiassero le stesse cose. Lui doveva mantenersi in forma e non poteva permettersi cose della stessa qualità del suo alpha.  
Per quanto tutto ciò fosse logicamente assurdo, era talmente incorporato in tutto quello che era stata la sua vita, da aver finito per ritenerlo normale.

“Quando inizia il tuo calore?” Chiese Andrew, appoggiandosi con una spalla allo stipite della porta, osservandolo.

“Tra tre settimane… Andrew, stavo pensando a una cosa…” Cercò disperatamente il modo più delicato per chiedergli di poter lavorare.

L’espressione seria dell’uomo durò ancora per qualche momento prima che un ghigno si dipingesse sulle sue labbra. “Non vedi l’ora che torni ad invitare qualche mio amico?”

All’idea, Connor rabbrividì con una smorfia di disgusto che per fortuna rivolse al muro invece che al compagno.  
“No, stavo pensando… ho sentito di questo posto che sta cercando qualcuno per la reception… a quanto ho capito non circolano alpha, lì, quindi stavo pensando…”

Il ghigno scomparve velocemente com’era arrivato e Andrew lo guardò seriamente, persino irritato. “Vuoi andare a lavorare? Ancora?”

“Pensavo… siccome tu lavori e io passo le mattine da solo… potrei organizzarmi per rientrare prima di te…”

“Pensi che sia solo questo il problema? E poi cosa? La gente inizierà a pensare che sono un alpha che si fa mantenere dal proprio omega?” Chiese iniziando ad alzare il tono, a metà tra l’irritato e il disgustato al solo pensiero.

“No no, sono sicuro che non sarà così… nessuno penserebbe mai che un alpha si lasci mantenere… soprattutto non da me, prenderei solo un part-time… e incontrerei quasi solo omega, sono sicuro che nessuno di loro oserebbe…”

“Riesci a riconoscerlo un no quando lo senti?”

Connor abbassò la testa. “... scusami…”

Andrew gli si avvicinò con un sospiro e piano gli strinse una spalla. “Non capisci che lo faccio per noi due? Non hai bisogno di lavorare. Né di frequentare altri omega che saranno probabilmente dei perdenti senza alpha. Tu hai me. E io sono tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno.” Sorrise.

“Hai ragione…” Stirò le labbra in un sorriso forzato. “... come sempre…”

“Vedi? Sei molto più carino quando capisci le cose.” Annuì soddisfatto. “Domani chiamo i miei amici, vedremo quando sono liberi.” Gli diede una pacca sul fianco, prima di voltarsi e lasciarlo solo. D’altra parte la cucina non era posto per lui.

 

Dopo l’ennesimo incontro con gli amici di Andrew e una certa schermaglia con Andrew stesso per aver finalmente ammesso di non essere del tutto a suo agio ad essere condiviso con i suoi amici alpha, Connor tornò all’ospedale con il primo vero segno visibile di quanto poco Andrew amasse che gli si dicesse di no.

James a vederlo per la prima volta non riuscì nemmeno a sorridergli, si limitò ad avvicinarlo con una certa preoccupazione. “Connor. Stai bene?” Chiese, intendendo più dal punto di vista emotivo che fisico visto come era chiaro che fosse stato picchiato.

“... credo di avere bisogno dell’indirizzo di quel rifugio…” Mormorò, visibilmente scosso.

“Certo.” Annuì subito, guardandosi attorno. “Temo avrai da fare un po’ di fila prima che un ambulatorio si liberi. Che ne dici se intanto ti siedi e prendi un caffè?” Provò a proporgli. Avrebbe voluto toccargli un braccio, cercare di metterlo a suo agio, ma più che mai non voleva toccarlo vista la possibilità che potesse scatenargli in qualche modo brutti ricordi legati ai contatti.

Connor annuì, stringendosi le braccia al petto, e si diresse verso l’area delle macchinette, ancora piuttosto scosso dall’improvvisa realizzazione che no, non c’era nulla che Andrew gli desse che compensava il male che gli faceva. E si sentiva incredibilmente stupido a non averlo visto prima.

James lo raggiunse il prima possibile, preoccupato che stesse male o potesse pensare di andarsene via perché c’era troppo da aspettare. “Connor? Si è liberato un ambulatorio.”

L’omega annuì e finì il suo tè, prima di seguirlo, senza dire una parola.

L’infermiere aspettò che si sedesse sul lettino e prese disinfettante e cotone. “Ti va di parlarne?” Chiese gentilmente, avvicinandosi a lui e come al solito aspettando di capire se a Connor andasse bene venir toccato o meno.

“... gli ho detto che non volevo più che portasse a casa i suoi amici. Lui non ha reagito bene… ha detto che non è il mio posto dire a un alpha chi vuole portarsi a casa e chi vuole a scoparsi il suo omega…” Strinse le labbra.

James si fermò per un momento prima di avvicinare piano il cotone alle sue labbra. “Hai fatto bene, Connor. Qualsiasi cosa ne possa dire lui era esattamente il tuo diritto farlo e hai solo fatto bene.” Annuì, occupandosi della ferita.

“Mi sento così stupido…” Mormorò, con un singulto nel cercare di reprimere i singhiozzi.

“No, non sei stato stupido…” Mormorò piano James, dandogli un paio di pacche su un ginocchio. “Senti, se vuoi chiamo mia mamma e le chiedo se le va di venire a prenderti, altrimenti ti accompagno poi io al rifugio, appena stacco col turno, che dici?” Provò a proporre con un mezzo sorriso.

Connor annuì, cercando di ricomporsi. Il pensiero che non sarebbe tornato a casa da Andrew quella sera un po’ lo faceva stare meglio e un po’ gli dava la nausea.

James si occupò del suo viso prima di guardargli la gola. “Do un’occhiata anche lì?”

“Sì, per favore…”

“Alzi il mento? O…” Fece un vago gesto, non molto sicuro se Connor si sentisse pronto o meno a togliersi il collare per lasciarsi almeno medicare meglio.

All’idea di togliersi il collare, Connor sentì una fitta allo stomaco e scosse la testa, limitandosi a sollevare la testa.

L’infermiere abbozzò un sorriso e annuì, occupandosi di pulirgli la vecchia ferita come aveva fatto da mesi. “Allora, preferisci che ti accompagni io?” Chiese calmo, deciso a metterlo il più possibile a suo agio.

“Sì, per favore…” Chiuse gli occhi, pensando che se Andrew fosse venuto a cercarlo, essere accompagnato da un alpha gli avrebbe almeno impedito di essere trascinato via.

 

James accompagnò Connor al rifugio, cercando di impegnarlo in chiacchiere quotidiane, sforzandosi di parlare con calma nella speranza di aiutarlo a calmarsi. Avendo chiamato la madre prima di partire sapeva che lei era già più che pronta ad accoglierli.

“Vedrai, mamma ti piacerà. Spero.” Abbozzò un sorriso, bussando alla porta.

Connor stirò un sorriso nervoso, stringendo lo spallaccio della borsa come se fosse l’unica cosa a cui potesse aggrapparsi.

Carla aprì subito la porta e sorrise dolcemente a entrambi. “James, caro, tu devi essere Connor…” Si fece da parte per farli entrare. “Benvenuto, caro, io sono Carla.”

“Piacere di conoscerla…” Fece un cenno con il capo, incerto.

“Se non vuoi che ti faccia domande su cosa ti è successo non te ne farò, dipende da te il voler parlare o meno. Se vuoi possiamo metterti in contatto con una psicologa che ti aiuti, o con un avvocato se dovessi averne bisogno.” Spiegò Carla qualche minuto dopo, intenta a preparare il caffè in cucina. “Potrai rimanere qui quanto vorrai, finché non ti sarà possibile o non vorrai andare avanti, nessuna pressione su questo.” Gli sorrise.

“... grazie…” Sospirò, chiedendosi quanto sarebbe rimasto alla fine.

“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa basta che me lo fai sapere.” Gli sorrise la donna, prendendo le tazzine.

“Dove posso…?” Sollevò la propria borsa, incerto.

“Oh, ti ho preparato una stanza al piano di sopra.”  
“Faccio io.” Sorrise James, alzandosi per occuparsi lui del caffè, lasciando libera la madre di accompagnare Connor alla sua nuova stanza.

“Spero che ti troverai bene qui.” Mormorò piano Carla mentre lo guidava su per le scale. “Lo spero davvero tanto. Puoi sistemarti se vuoi, stare quanto ti pare… puoi venirmi a cercare se vuoi un abbraccio…” Gli sorrise, fermandosi fuori dalla sua stanza.

“... grazie, davvero…” Sospirò, tentato di scoppiare a piangere lì.

Carla gli accarezzò piano un braccio. “Andrà tutto bene. All’inizio è difficile, e… dura. Ma andrà tutto bene.” Annuì. “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve.”

Connor si sistemò in una delle stanze, ma appena ebbe la mente sgombra dal definire il proprio spazio, si sedette sul letto e scoppiò a piangere, senza sapere cosa fare di se stesso.

Al piano di sotto Carla nel frattempo parlava col figlio sopra ad un paio di tazze di caffè.

“Potresti restare per stasera? Credo sarebbe meglio se ancora per un po’ ci fosse qualcuno che conosce con cui potrebbe essere a suo agio.”

James annuì con un mezzo sorriso. “Sì, non c’è problema.”

“Grazie, caro.” Mormorò la donna, accarezzandogli un braccio prima di lanciare uno sguardo pensoso in direzione delle scale. “Pensi che possa avere qualche parente da chiamare, qualcuno con cui rimettersi in contatto?”

“Non lo so.” Rispose onestamente lui, alzando le spalle, e si limitò a bere mentre lei annuiva pensosa. Non era come se potessero fare fisicamente molto altro che dargli un riparo e qualcuno con cui parlare, i mezzi per stare lontani dagli alpha: stava alle persone riuscire a digerire quel che era successo nel loro passato e trovare la forza di andare avanti.

 

Una decina di giorni dopo Carla telefonò Vincent, l’amico a cui si rivolgeva quando uno dei suoi protetti aveva bisogno di assistenza legale.

Erano amici, niente di più, e se qualcuno avesse chiesto a Carla se c’era una motivazione per cui quando sapeva che Vincent doveva andare da lei si metteva a preparare i biscotti lei non avrebbe saputo sinceramente cosa rispondere visto che era onestamente una cosa inconscia. I pochi che l’avevano notato comunque lo ritenevano un gesto carino, ma facevano in modo di non sollevare la questione.

Vincent aveva sempre e solo preso il gesto come una gentilezza e anche se sapeva che era una cosa che lei faceva solo quando veniva lui, lo aveva preso come un gesto di ringraziamento per prendere sempre pro bono i casi dei suoi omega.  
Vincent non aveva mai davvero voluto un pagamento, in realtà, loro non gli rubavano tempo dai casi paganti e anche se lo avessero fatto, riteneva che fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
La sua stessa madre, dopo aver lasciato suo padre, era finita in un rapporto abusivo con un alpha e da quel momento lui aveva deciso che non l’avrebbe più lasciato succedere, se avesse potuto.  
E poter vedere Carla era sempre un valore aggiunto, in realtà.

“Come sta Travis?” Chiese la donna con un sorriso dopo averlo fatto accomodare in casa. “James mi ha detto che si era preso una brutta storta.”

“Travis sta molto meglio, ha evitato gli sforzi come gli aveva detto James… al rifugio tutto bene? Come si chiama il nuovo omega?” Chiede.

“Tutto bene! Si chiama Connor, è un bravo ragazzo…” Annuì contenta.

“Credi che sarebbe a suo agio a parlare con me?”

“Penso di sì, se vuoi posso chiedergli se gli va di scendere… l’altro giorno gli è piaciuta la torta, magari riesco a convincerlo coi biscotti…” Ridacchiò piano, dandogli una leggera pacca sul braccio prima di lasciarlo per salire da Connor.

Poco dopo la donna bussò alla porta dell’altro omega, sperando sinceramente che fosse dell’umore di vedere gente.

Connor le andò incontro, ormai abituato alla sua presenza e sinceramente affezionato al suo essere tanto materna. “Ciao, Carla, dimmi…”

“Ciao, caro… ti andrebbe di scendere a conoscere un mio amico? Ci sono anche dei biscotti appena fatti che hanno appena raggiunto la temperatura giusta per essere mangiati…” Sorrise, sperando che gli andasse.

“Tu resterai con me mentre lo conosco, vero?” Si accertò, ancora un po’ restio a conoscere troppo da vicino qualcuno in quel momento.

La donna lo guardò sorpresa visto che nemmeno aveva pensato di non rimanere con lui. “Ma certo, caro! Certo non ti lascio solo con uno sconosciuto.” Lo rassicurò subito, annuendo.

Connor sorrise a quella conferma, rilassandosi. “Grazie, Carla…”

Carla sorrise con affetto e gli prese una mano, stringendola tra le proprie. “Non hai di che ringraziarmi, piccolo… e se non ti va di parlargli o di averci a che fare ti assicuro che niente e nessuno ti costringe a farlo, te lo voglio presentare solo perché so che è tanto gentile.” Annuì con un sorriso.

Connor scese, tenendola per mano, e quando si ritrovò di fronte Vincent, ne fu sorpreso quanto lui.  
“Vincent…”  
“Connor! Dio, grazie al cielo sei qui, continuavamo a temere di trovare il tuo necrologio…” Sospirò l’avvocato, fermandosi ad un passo da lui per impedirsi di abbracciarlo. Forse, se era lì, forzarlo ad avere un contatto fisico non era una buona idea.

A quello scambio Carla sgranò gli occhi, passando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. “Sei tu il Connor che Vincent continuava a cercare?” Chiese con una certa sorpresa, prima di sorridere felice. “Oddio, meno male!” Si portò una mano alla bocca, cercando di tenersi un momento a bada nonostante la felicità di sapere che il ragazzo di cui le avevano parlato tanto era finalmente al sicuro.

“Samantha sarà molto felice di saperti al sicuro…”  
“Mi dispiace che vi siate preoccupati tanto per me…”  
“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Connor, l’importante è che ora tu stia qui e stia bene…”

Carla non riuscì più a trattenersi e abbracciò il ragazzo, come aveva fatto molte volte sin dal suo arrivo lì, troppo felice per pensare ad altro che a quanto era magnifico saperlo sano e salvo.

Connor sospirò ed abbracciò la donna, sollevato almeno al pensiero di non essere più una preoccupazione per il padrino e la sorella.  
“Cosa ti ha fatto quel disgraziato?” Sospirò Vincent, preoccupato alla vista della garza sotto al collare, che ora quasi pendeva dal collo dell’omega.  
“Mi aveva messo il collare troppo stretto, non voleva che lo allargassi…”

Carla sospirò appena e lasciò andare piano il ragazzo con un mezzo sorriso. Connor non era stato il primo omega ad arrivare con quel tipo di ferita. Lei stessa inizialmente aveva provato una certa vergogna per le sue cicatrici, almeno finché non aveva capito che qualcuno poteva trovare consolante vedere che qualcuno con gli stessi segni ce l’aveva fatta a trovare una vita felice e soddisfacente per se stesso.

“Siediti e prendi un biscotto, caro, non ha senso rimanere tutti in piedi…” Ridacchiò piano, accarezzandogli un fianco. “Lo vuoi un caffè?”

“Sì, per favore…” Sorrise il ragazzo, prima di rivolgersi a Vincent. “Mi dispiace tanto di avervi fatto preoccupare… ma Andrew non voleva che vi contattassi, diceva che non capivate e che cercavate di allontanarci…” Scrollò le spalle. “Forse avrei dovuto lasciarvelo fare…” Disse, con un mezzo sorriso triste.  
“L’importante è che ora tu sia al sicuro da lui e vedrai che riusciremo a sistemare tutto…”

Carla si affrettò a versargli del caffè e prepararlo come sapeva gli piaceva, contenta che si stesse aprendo.

Connor la ringraziò con un sorriso grato e finalmente gli sembrò davvero di avere i mezzi per uscire dal suo incubo.  
“Te la senti di darmi un po’ di dettagli per il caso in tribunale?”  
L’omega prese un respiro profondo ed annuì, pronto se non a cominciare una nuova parte della propria vita, almeno a dare una chiusura definitiva alla parte vecchia.

 

James abbozzò un mezzo sorriso a veder comparire Travis alla clinica.

“Travis. Sei qui per vedere se si può togliere il gesso? Come va?”

Travis gli sorrise, felice di vederlo. “Va abbastanza bene, a parte il prurito sotto il gesso…” Ridacchiò. “Quindi se si potesse togliere, io non direi certo di no!”

“Ora lo togliamo e vediamo se puoi stare senza.” Annuì con un sorriso, conducendolo verso dove potevano occuparsi di lui. Erano azioni di routine e non c’era veramente di che preoccuparsi, dato anche il fatto che Travis aveva rispettato tutte le loro raccomandazioni e la sua storta era perfettamente guarita. James lo vide di tanto in tanto quel pomeriggio, mentre il ragazzino si doveva spostare da un ambulatorio all’altro, e cercò di informarsi sulla sua salute mentre lo accompagnava lui stesso insieme alla cartella clinica. Sembrava andare tutto bene, a parte un piccolo particolare: se da principio aveva pensato che Travis avesse usato un bagnoschiuma o uno shampo piuttosto forte si rese conto presto che il suo profumo andava facendosi man mano più forte, finché il dottore non uscì, lasciando a James a spiegare la terapia farmacologica che doveva seguire. Solo allora l’infermiere riconobbe il profumo per quello che era e senza nemmeno pensarci si bloccò, sollevando lo sguardo sul viso del ragazzino.

Travis non si rese pienamente conto di quello che stava succedendo, invece, aveva solo un fortissimo impulso a saltare in braccio a James. Molto più del normale, cioè. E gli sembrava che il riscaldamento fosse troppo alto.  
“... ho fatto qualcosa che non va?” Chiese, smettendo di muovere le dita del piede come stava facendo da quando il medico gli aveva tolto il gesso.

James si riscosse, senza essersi accorto di starlo fissando. “No, è- no, non hai fatto niente, non preoccuparti.” Abbozzò un sorriso, grattandosi appena la testa con la penna. “Hai già fatto il test per l’identificazione?” Chiese, per sapere quanto il ragazzo potesse essere preparato a ciò che gli avrebbe probabilmente dovuto dire.

Il ragazzo annuì. “Sì, l’abbiamo fatto due mesi fa, sono un omega…” Rispose, senza davvero realizzare cosa volesse dire quello che stava provando.

James annuì a sua volta. “Immaginavo. Uhm, credo che tu stia entrando in calore.” Lo informò, tentando di suonare tranquillo. Come se l’odore sempre più forte non stesse facendo i numeri con la sua stessa natura.

“Oh. Oh…” In effetti aveva senso. La dottoressa aveva spiegato che il primo calore poteva essere spinto da un momento di connessione con un alpha che li attraeva, tra le altre cose.  
E James era un alpha che lo attraeva e anche molto.

“È il tuo primo calore?” Chiese James, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, facendo di tutto per non avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui.

“Lo è…” Annuì, cercando di mantenersi calmo. Non che fosse semplice, con James davanti, ma almeno doveva provare a trattenersi.

“Forse è il caso di chiamare tuo padre. Non è il caso che vai via da solo.” Considerò l’infermiere, prendendo un respiro profondo che purtroppo non fece molto per calmarlo. “Fai tu?”

“Sì, io… sì, lo chiamo subito…” Si alzò dal lettino, zoppicando appena per cercare di riabituarsi a camminare. La chiamata fu piuttosto breve, soprattutto dato che la presenza dell’infermiere continuava a distrarlo in modo tutt’altro che negativo.

James sapeva che avrebbe dovuto stargli lontano, almeno per essere sicuro che non succedessero incidenti spiacevoli, ma era restio ad allontanarsi, temendo anche che qualcun altro ormai potesse sentire l’odore anche se all’esterno dell’ambulatorio dove si trovavano e tentare di entrare per approfittarsi di un omega in calore. Con un sospiro l’uomo si andò a sedere sul proprio sgabello, cercando di rimanere calmo. “Aspetto qui finché arriva a prenderti.” Annuì lentamente, sperando che la cosa lo confortasse almeno un po’.

“Grazie…” Sorrise, sinceramente grato che non lo lasciasse completamente solo o con un estraneo.

“Figurati. È un piacere. Cioè- fa piacere… parlare con te. Come va con la tua squadra?” Chiese cercando di schiarirsi la mente. Travis che si muoveva per la stanza era anche peggio di come fosse quando stava seduto e basta.

“Abbastanza bene, anche se non ho potuto allenarmi davvero ho aiutato gli altri con la tecnica es è stato bello…”

“Sì? E a scuola in generale? Spero che non siano spuntati fuori degli scemi in seguito all’uscita dei risultati del test.”

“Beh, qualcuno sì, ma per fortuna la maggior parte non ha fatto troppe storie…”

“Bene. E i professori?” Chiese, tamburellando nervosamente sulle proprie ginocchia.  
“Sono stati normali, credo…” Scrollò le spalle. “Nessuno ha detto niente contro nessuno…”

“Bene.” Annuì. “Vuoi tornare a sederti intanto che aspettiamo? Ti do un’ultima controllata?” Propose, prima di pensare che se anche funzionava col riuscire a farlo stare fermo per controllarlo gli si sarebbe nuovamente dovuto avvicinare.  
Travis si sedette di nuovo e lasciò che James gli sentisse il piede per assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene.  
Anche se a sentirsi toccare, quasi uggiolò. “James…”

L’infermiere sollevò lo sguardo, preoccupato di avergli fatto male anche se tutti gli esami dicevano che ormai doveva essere guarito ed un tocco tanto leggero come il suo non avrebbe dovuto causargli problemi.

Travis si morse il labbro, guardando l’uomo come se avesse voluto saltargli in braccio e pregarlo di farlo suo.

James si sentì arrossire sotto quello sguardo. “Forse è il caso che ci affidiamo ai controlli che sono già stati fatti.” Mormorò, dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

L’omega annuì, imbarazzato della sua stessa reazione, e fu molto grato dell’arrivo del padre per poter tornare a casa e non rischiare di spogliarsi lì dov’era.  
“Grazie per essere rimasto con lui, James.” Lo salutò Vincent, rassicurato che fosse successo davanti a una sola persona fidata invece che in mezzo a molta gente.

James sorrise con sollievo e scosse la testa. “Non l’avrei certo lasciato solo, in calore, e così lontano da casa…” Scrollò le spalle, spostando poi lo sguardo sul ragazzino. “Riguardati. Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa o la caviglia ti riprende a fare male.”

“Lo farò…” Sorrise e per un momento sembrò che intendesse tutt’altro. La cosa mise piuttosto a disagio anche il padre, che si schiarì la voce.  
“Meglio se andiamo, ora… grazie di nuovo, davvero.” Spinse il figlio fuori dall’ambulatorio, cominciando a temere che potesse dichiarare che aveva intenzione di restare lì con l’infermiere per tutta la durata del calore.

Una volta lasciato solo l’uomo sospirò e tornò a sedersi sul proprio sgabello, sollevato che Travis fosse andato via nonostante tutto il bene che gli voleva. Era stato meglio, per entrambi, che il padre fosse arrivato tanto in fretta.

 

Dopo quasi un mese al rifugio, Connor aveva trovato una serenità che non aveva mai provato prima. Aveva smesso di portare il collare e anche se non aveva avuto il coraggio di buttarlo via, aveva provato una sensazione di liberazione come mai in vita sua.  
E senza più Andrew a dirgli cosa doveva fare e doveva piacergli, aveva cominciato a riesplorare i propri gusti tra il prepararsi ricette che sembravano buone e leggere tutti i libri che gli sembravano interessanti, libero di un pressante giudizio esterno sulle cose adeguate per lui o meno.  
Proprio mentre leggeva uno dei suoi nuovi libri, perso nella lettura, andò a sbattere contro qualcuno, accorgendosene solo perché nell’impatto sembrava aver preso contro una colonna di cemento, piuttosto che a una persona. “Oh, scusami…”

“No, scusami tu.” Rispose Caesar con un mezzo sorriso, abbassandosi per raccogliere il suo libro da terra. “Spero di non avertelo rovinato.” L’uomo, una montagna scura di muscoli, glielo porse con un sorriso sincero, assolutamente calmo.

Connor si stupì della sua tranquillità e delle sue scuse. Quello era chiaramente un alpha, lo sentiva che era un alpha, però stava chiedendo scusa a lui, un omega.  
“No, è stata colpa mia, non guardavo dove stavo andando…” Prese il proprio libro con un mezzo sorriso, un po’ intimidito dalla sua stazza.

Il sorriso dell’uomo si allargò un po’ di più, divertito. “Beh, spero non si sia rovinato comunque.”

“Caesar!”

Il saluto di Carla, dall’altra parte del salotto, attirò l’attenzione dell’uomo: un breve sguardo alla donna e Caesar tornò a guardare lui.

“Scusa, devo andare.” Gli sfiorò appena un braccio, facendogli un piccolo cenno, prima di allontanarsi, venendo ingolfato subito da un abbraccio della padrona di casa.

Connor li osservò solo per un momento, prima di tornare verso la propria stanza per non intromettersi. Anche se pensava che Caesar fosse un nome adatto, per quell’alpha.

Ore dopo Carla sollevò lo sguardo dalla torta che cuoceva in forno per salutare Connor che entrava in cucina. “Torta di mele. Ti piace, sì?” Si informò con un sorriso, recuperando la propria tazza di tè.

“Mi piace molto, sì…” Sorrise, sedendosi al tavolo. “Carla, chi era il ragazzo che è venuto oggi?”

“Oh, quello è mio nipote Caesar, il figlio di Milly, l’avrai vista, è quella donna che era venuta l’altro giorno ad aiutarmi.” Spiegò Carla contenta. “Anche lui da una mano qui di tanto in tanto, quando qualcuno ha bisogno di… come dire.” Rifletté per un momento su come fosse possibile spiegare ciò che faceva suo nipote. “Qualcuno talvolta ha bisogno di uscire da qui ma non se la sente, e allora chiedo a Caesar se gli va di fargli compagnia. Talvolta è complicato riuscire ad affrontare nuovamente il mondo esterno. O andare a recuperare le proprie cose dalla casa dove si viveva prima. O anche andare in tribunale. Cae però è un gran tesoro ed è sempre disponibile a darci una mano in questi casi.” Sorrise.

“Capisco…” Annuì Connor, considerando di nuovo l’annuncio che Caesar aveva lasciato in bacheca. Cercava un nuovo coinquilino per il suo appartamento e se davvero era un bravo ragazzo, Connor poteva pensare di chiamarlo.

“Ti ha dato problemi trovare qui un alpha?” Chiese Carla, un po’ preoccupata da quell’eventualità. Solo perché lei sapeva che si trattava di un bravo ragazzo non voleva dire che a sentire la presenza di un alpha lì dentro qualcuno non potesse sentirsi a disagio.

“No, no, chiedevo perché ha lasciato l’annuncio per cercare un coinquilino e visto che io stavo pensando di cercarmi un nuovo posto, magari…” Scrollò le spalle. “Volevo sapere che tipo fosse.”

“Oh!” Esclamò, sollevata. “Oh, perfetto, chiedi pure tutto ciò che vuoi sapere.” Sorrise. “O chiama lui e chiedi a lui.” Agitò una mano.

“Stavo pensandoci… prima di decidere, credo gli parlerò…” Annuì, cercando di essere sicuro di sé.

“Magari gli puoi chiedere se vi potete trovare qui se ti fa sentire più a tuo agio.”  
“Mi piacerebbe…” Sorrise, sentendosi quasi ricaricato dalla prospettiva di trovare un posto nuovo con una persona decente.

 

Caesar arrivò al rifugio puntuale per l’appuntamento che si era dato con Connor al telefono. Non era sicuro di chi fosse questo “Connor”, ma in fondo l’incontro lo facevano per quello no? L’idea di condividere l’appartamento con un omega non gli dava alcun problema, visto soprattutto che l’unica cosa che gli interessava era che fosse una persona per bene che non facesse troppo disordine. E sperava non avesse problemi con i cani.

Connor gli andò incontro, dopo un momento a prendere fiato per farsi coraggio. Abbozzò un sorriso e gli tese la mano. “Ciao, io sono Connor… ci siamo scontrati l’altro giorno…” Spiegò, ridacchiando.

“Caesar. Mi ricordo…” Gli strinse la mano con un sorriso. “Come va?”

“Bene, grazie, tu? Uhm, come sai ti ho chiamato perché ho letto il tuo annuncio…”

“Sì, uhm, ci sediamo?” Indicò il divano, tanto per stare comodi mentre ne parlavano. “Allora, sarebbe un appartamento abbastanza grande, avresti la tua stanza naturalmente, e poi c’è la cucina e il salotto e un bagno grande. Però non ho la vasca. E però sto cercando qualcuno che si tenga in ordine la propria parte sai, e che non abbia problemi con i cani, perché ho un rottweiler.” Spiegò, partendo in quarta.

Connor cercò di assorbire tutto quello che gli stava dicendo e all’ultima informazione fece un gran sorriso. “A me piacciono i cani! E mi piace tenere ordine dove vivo e non mi importa se non c’è la vasca da bagno… ma volevo essere sicuro di conoscerti prima di prendere una decisione, sai- cioè, Carla mi ha parlato molto bene di te, ma pensare che qualcuno sia una bravissima persona non vuol sempre dire che poi ci si trova bene a dividere lo spazio vitale, ecco.” Annuì, tentando di mostrarsi obiettivo come voleva essere.

“Sì, lo capisco.” Sorrise, trovandolo se non altro simpatico. “Vuoi che ti dico qualcosa di me allora?”

Connor sorrise, rassicurato. “Uhm, sì, magari… tipo, che lavoro fai?”

“Faccio l’istruttore in una palestra. E il body guard nel tempo libero.” Ridacchiò appena, indicando attorno visto che era lì che trovava quel lavoro. “Mi piace il gelato, la pizza, il cibo in generale e il caffè. Solo non riesco a capire i forni.” Fece una piccola smorfia. “Oh, e poi mi piace guardare la tv. Piace anche ad Osso, il mio cane.” Spiegò.

Connor ridacchiò. “Davvero?”

“Sì, è un fissato con Glee e credo che abbia sofferto male alla fine di Heroes. Anche se stava finendo per perdere interesse alla fine, sai com’è… però per esempio la Signora in Giallo la adora! Se non mi accorgo che è ora inizia a guaire perché gli accenda la tv!” Rise.

“Quindi nel caso a guardare la tv potremmo finire per esserci io, tu e lui?” Ridacchiò.

“Oh, se è accesa lui c’è davanti di sicuro!” Rise. “Sì, è altamente probabile!”

Connor rise, scuotendo la testa. “A parte Osso che è chiaramente teledipendente… dov’è la palestra a cui lavori?”

“A Brooklyn! Vicino a casa in realtà, generalmente ci vado anche a piedi, sono solo un cinque minuti…”

“E ha una piscina?” Chiede, interessato.

“Sì! Al piano di sotto! Perché, ti interessa nuotare?” Chiese curioso. “Adesso tocca a te dirmi qualcosa…” Ridacchiò piano.

“Prima di stare con il mio ex ero in Marina e nuotavo… ma poi lui mi ha fatto mollare tutto, perché pensava che gli omega non dovrebbero lavorare e non voleva che nuotassi perché ero troppo muscoloso per essere un buon omega…” Disegnò virgolette con le dita, prima di fare una smorfia. “... più ci penso e meno capisco come sia potuto restare così tanto con lui…”

Caesar scosse la testa in silenzio, decidendo poi di evitare di soffermarsi sul suo ex: non stava a lui giudicare. “E cosa ti piace? Cosa vorresti fare ora?” Si informò.

“Vorrei ricominciare a nuotare. E magari trovarmi un lavoro.” Annuì. “Anche per questo volevo trovare una nuova sistemazione presto, voglio rimettermi sulle mie gambe.”

Annuì, ponderando sulla cosa. “Beh, nessuna delle due cose sembra infattibile anche in tempi brevi. Insomma, sono sicuro che qualcosa la troverai.” Annuì. “E per l’affitto potremmo dividerlo in modo uguale.”

“Sì, mi sembra equo. Posso pensarci comunque per oggi? Domattina al più tardi ti chiamo e ti so dire a che conclusione sono arrivato, per te va bene?”

“Sì, non c’è problema. Chiamami anche se vuoi soltanto chiedermi qualcosa, ok? Se proprio sono impegnato ti richiamo non appena possibile.” Sorrise calmo, soddisfatto di come era andato l’incontro.

 

Connor ci pensò a lungo da solo, prima di risolversi a parlarne anche con la sorella per chiedere consiglio e prendere una decisione. Un po’, Samantha cercò di convincerlo ad abitare con lei, anche per stare più lontano da Andrew, ma Connor rifiutò, ribadendo il proprio bisogno di riprendersi la sua autonomia da solo, senza essere troppo imboccato, e la sorella cedette.  
Il mattino seguente, rinvigorito dalla decisione presa, chiamò Caesar subito dopo la colazione.

L’uomo prese la chiamata al terzo squillo, mentre in sottofondo si sentivano i rumori della tv abbassarsi un po’.

“Pronto?”

“Ciao Caesar, sono Connor… non ti disturbo, vero?”

“Ciao Connor, no assolutamente, guardavamo i cartoni animati…” Ridacchiò piano l’uomo. “Dimmi tutto…”

“Ho deciso, mi piacerebbe venire ad abitare lì.” Annuì da solo, sicuro.

“Perfetto! Vuoi venire a vedere l’appartamento? Ti do l’indirizzo? O se vuoi vengo a prenderti e ti accompagno io qui, come preferisci!”

“Uhm, forse è meglio se puoi venire a prendermi e accompagnarmi, se non è un problema…” Riflettè, pensando che fosse meglio essere accompagnato, piuttosto che solo e potenzialmente vulnerabile. Aveva sentito che Andrew era in giro e lo stava cercando e la cosa non lo lasciava eccessivamente tranquillo, al pensiero di girare distratto a cercare un indirizzo senza badare a chi potesse avvicinarlo.

“No, nessun problema, e poi è ora che io e Osso ci sgranchiamo un po’ le gambe!” Ridacchiò, facendogli capire che per lui non era assolutamente un peso. “Ci vediamo tra poco.”

Connor recuperò il proprio borsone ed aspettò Caesar sulla soglia, per poter scappare dentro in caso gli venisse incontro qualcuno di meno piacevole. L’uomo non ci mise troppo ad arrivare, un sorriso felice in viso e al guinzaglio un grosso rottweiler che scodinzolava contento.

“Ciao! Come va? Lui è Osso.” Presentò subito il cane che si era seduto composto non appena si erano fermati, anche se apparentemente avrebbe volentieri dato un annusata all’estraeneo.

“Bene, tu? Posso?” Chiese, prima di allungare le mani per farle annusare a Osso.

“Sì, certo. Non è molto sociale al primo contatto ma se ti vede spesso sono certo che gli starai simpatico.” Spiegò, osservando il cane annusare tranquillamente le mani di Connor prima di tornare a sedersi composto con uno sbadiglio.

Connor annuì, prima di tornare a guardare Caesar. Ancora non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di guardare un alpha dritto negli occhi, ma Caesar non sembrava tipo da prendersela se lo guardava in faccia, anzi.

Caesar gli sorrise, contento. “Ti spiace se entro un attimo a staccare l’annuncio dalla bacheca? Non vorrei che qualcuno finisse per contarci troppo solo per rimanerci male perché ho già trovato un coinquilino.”

Il viaggio verso casa non fu lungo, e per tutto il tragitto Caesar continuò a chiacchierare allegramente mostrandogli dove si potessero trovare i caffè migliori e una panetteria in cui andava spesso anche lui e così via per le edicole e i vari negozi o le fermate dei mezzi pubblici.

“E questa è casa!” Si fermò per un momento davanti all’edificio, annuendo.

Connor si fermò per un momento a valutare la propria fortuna, mentre guardava la facciata dell’edificio. “Beh, direi che è decisamente comodo per tutto, stare qui!” Sorrise, contento che Caesar gli avesse già indicato tutte le cose utili.

“Oh sì! E la palestra è da quella parte.” Indicò più in là nella via. “Un cinque, sette minuti di strada, sempre qui. Alla fine mi avevano preso perché passavo già il tempo lì.” Spiegò ridacchiando, prima di prendere le chiavi per aprire. “Le chiavi per te nel caso sono già pronte, prima le usava l’altro mio coinquilino, ma ora mi ha lasciato solo perché si è sposato con la ragazza e naturalmente hanno da abitare insieme.”

“Chiaro.” Annuì, seguendolo in casa per poter fare un  mezzo sopralluogo.

Caesar aprì la porta di casa e si fece da parte per farlo passare per primo. “E questa è casa casa. Benvenuto.”

Connor si guardò intorno e si prese il tempo di gustare la nuova sensazione. Avrebbe condiviso la casa con un’altra persona, ma avrebbe avuto il suo spazio. Non sarebbe più stato una proprietà confinata tra le quattro mura di qualcun altro.

Caesar lo osservò per qualche momento prima di decidere a fare qualcosa per lasciargli il suo spazio. Tolto il guinzaglio al cane lo mise via, dirigendosi poi verso la cucina. “Gira quanto vuoi, la tua stanza sta lì, la mia è dall’altra parte del corridoio. Vuoi un tè? O un caffè?”

“Un caffè, grazie…” Sorrise, sorpreso che si offrisse di farlo per lui. Si mise ad esplorare, anche se non si avvicinò alla camera di Caesar. Quello non era territorio suo. In compenso, apprezzò molto la propria stanza.

Caesar si avvicinò alla sua camera solo quando il caffè fu pronto, bussando piano alla cornice della porta senza entrare. “È pronto, ma non sapevo come lo prendi così l’ho lasciato sul tavolo. Puoi anche cambiare tutto ciò che vuoi eh.” Aggiunse dopo un momento, indicando la camera. “L’altro ragazzo andando via l’ha lasciata in effetti un po’ spoglia…”

“Credo ci lavorerò un po’, in questi giorni…” Sorrise l’omega, grato che Caesar rispettasse già i suoi spazi.

Caesar annuì calmo, in realtà contento di tornare ad avere un po’ di compagnia al di fuori del suo cane. “Allora, zucchero? Latte?” Si informò, facendo un vago cenno verso la cucina.

“Solo zucchero, grazie.” Lo seguì, ancora abbastanza stupito che un alpha facesse qualcosa per lui.

In cucina Caesar si occupò di sistemare il suo caffè anche se in effetti una volta lì anche Connor avrebbe potuto fare da sé, e gli passò la tazza con un sorriso gentile. “Ecco qua, a te. Per la cucina come si fa? Facciamo a turni, un giorno cucino io e un giorno cucini tu? O ognuno fa per sé?” Chiese tranquillo, appoggiandosi al tavolo coi gomiti e recuperando la propria tazza.

Di nuovo, Connor rimase positivamente sorpreso dall’atteggiamento dell’alpha e dovette pensarci un momento, prima di poter rispondere. “Magari vediamo come si incastrano i nostri orari? Nel senso, magari se uno dei due torna a casa prima per il pranzo, prepara lui e per la cena prepara l’altro…” Propose, trovandolo già un netto miglioramento dalla sua situazione a casa.

“Suona bene.” Annuì, contento che apparentemente anche Connor sapesse cucinare.

“Allora appena sappiamo di preciso i nostri orari ci mettiamo d’accordo… c’è qualcosa che tu non mangi?” Si informò, sempre più sicuro di se stesso.

“No, mangio praticamente tutto!” Annuì. “Tu?”

“Anche io…”  
Dopo una settimana nel nuovo appartamento, Connor aveva finito per trovarsi meglio di quanto si aspettasse.

Gli era perfino venuta voglia di tornare in piscina sul serio e decise di chiedere a Caesar.

Caesar quel giorno aveva finito per monopolizzare la cucina, sfruttando il proprio turno per cercare di tirar fuori dei dolci al cioccolato usando solo il microonde, vista la sua incapacità col forno vero e proprio. Alla fine era andato a bussare alla porta di Connor gongolando così tanto che sembrava di vedere una versione umanizzata di un cane scodinzolante.

“Connor! Ho fatto i dolci! Ne vuoi?”

Era ormai chiaro che così come Connor aveva finito per trovarsi bene con lui anche Caesar si sentiva ormai completamente a suo agio intorno al ragazzo.

Connor, ormai abituato alla sua presenza, lo accolse con un sorriso. “Sì, grazie! Sentivo un buon odore, in effetti…” Lo seguì in cucina. “Ah, volevo chiederti, la tua palestra che orari fa?”

“Siamo aperti dalla mattina alle nove fino alle undici e mezza di sera, però all’ora di pranzo chiudiamo per un paio d’ore. Vuoi venire anche tu?” Chiese, mettendo in un piatto i dolcetti al cioccolato. “Quanti ne vuoi? Uhm, magari ci potrei mettere anche la panna…” Considerò in un borbottio, voltandosi per recuperarla dal frigo.

“Beh, ti avevo detto che prima nuotavo, no? E pensavo che magari, visto che lavoro solo fino all’ora di pranzo, potevo venire qualche pomeriggio, riprendere un po’ il passo…”

“È una buona idea!” Annuì con approvazione Caesar, prima di infilarsi in bocca quasi un dolcetto intero. “Mm! Mmh!” Mugolò con soddisfazione, aspettando ad avere la bocca libera prima di parlare ancora. “Io oggi ho il turno del pomeriggio, se ti va ti faccio compagnia ad andarci!”

“Mi farebbe piacere!”

“Perfetto allora, esco di qui alle tre meno un quarto.” Lo avvisò, prima di indicare il suo piatto con la forchetta. “Ti piacciono?” Si informò con un gran sorriso.

“Molto, grazie…” Sorrise, contento della prospettiva di tornare a nuotare e che Caesar si stesse riconfermando un ottimo amico.

Caesar gongolò all’informazione e si lanciò sulla spiegazione di come aveva fatto a prepararli, finendo per lasciarlo solo quando dovette proprio andare a farsi la doccia.  
Al momento di uscire Osso li seguì fino alla porta, uggiolando un po’ quando fu chiaro che non avrebbero preso il guinzaglio per far uscire anche lui, ed in particolar modo guardò Connor come se lo stesse tradendo.

Connor si sistemò il borsone sulla spalla, rivolgendo un sorriso colpevole al cane. “Mi dispiace, cucciolone, sarà per un’altra volta…”

Osso sembrò sospirare, e si sedette composto al centro dell’ingresso, guardandoli andare via. Caesar si prese un momento non appena chiusa la porta per lanciare uno sguardo a Connor.

“...magari quando torno lo porto fuori a passeggiare.”

“Mi dispiace di averlo lasciato male…” Ridacchiò Connor.

“Si riprenderà! Basta che stasera lo coccoli un po’ e ti perdonerà tutto…” Scrollò le spalle con un sorriso.

Rise, tenendo il passo con Caesar. “Fortuna che gli sono simpatico…”

“Oh, molto! Non è spesso che ci mette così poco ad affezionarsi a qualcuno!” Chiacchierò allegro mentre faceva strada.

A Connor piaceva molto aver trovato un coinquilino come Caesar. Lo trovava estremamente positivo, quasi terapeutico. Era il primo vero contatto positivo con un alpha che conoscesse appena e non volesse piegarlo in qualche modo. Lo trattava come una persona, come un amico e questo gli dava la forza di uscire di casa la mattina a testa alta e con la forza di aiutare omega che ne avevano bisogno.

Ed in quello specifico momento, gli dava la sicurezza in se stesso per poter pensare di spogliarsi quasi nudo e mettersi a nuotare senza guardarsi sopra la spalla per controllare di essere solo.

Si separarono all’entrata in palestra. “Io dovrò stare qui. Giù comunque c’è un mio collega simpatico. Se ti serve comunque mi trovi qui, pensi che sarai a posto?” Si assicurò Caesar prima di lasciarlo.

Connor annuì, sicuro. “Al massimo vengo a cercarti. Ma penso ci vedremo all’ora di tornare a casa.” Disse, cercando di mostrarsi e sentirsi positivo.

“Perfetto. Divertiti!” Sorrise ottimista prima di sistemarsi la sacca su una spalla. “Allora ci vediamo più tardi!”

“A più tardi.”  
In spogliatoio, Connor ebbe un momento di esitazione mentre si spogliava, quando si accorse di non essere davvero solo, ma prese un respiro profondo e si impose di continuare a prepararsi e raggiungere la piscina per andare a nuotare.  
Ed ancora, su bordo della piscina, prima di togliere l’accappatoio, si sentì così piccolo e vulnerabile, in quel padiglione dove un piccolo gruppo di altre persone parlava come se nulla fosse tra una vasca e l’altra. Come se lui non fosse stato lì.  
Connor chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riprendere il controllo sul proprio respiro. Se lui non era lì, nessuno di loro poteva vederlo o toccarlo o fargli male. Se il mondo lo ignorava, non avrebbe avuto alcun interesse nemmeno a ferirlo.  
Si tolse finalmente l’accappatoio e a bordo vasca abbandonò le ciabatte, prima di entrare in acqua. Nemmeno un minuto e l’odore del cloro, la sensazione dell’acqua calda e dell’aria fresca dove non ne era coperto, la sensazione di essere senza peso e senza pensieri si

riappropriarono di lui.  
Era stato come tornare a una casa da cui mancava da troppo tempo. E se avesse potuto mettere le branchie e restarci per sempre, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto.

Connor ci passò in effetti più tempo di quanto Caesar pensava e quando fu l’ora della fine del suo turno venne avvicinato da un collega che gli chiese se aveva idea di chi fosse il ragazzo che ancora era al piano di sotto a nuotare. Caesar ridacchiò, con una precisa idea di chi potesse essere, e scese giù per dire al proprio amico che la palestra stava ormai per chiudere.

Fu sinceramente felice di vederlo nuotare come se l’unica cosa importante al mondo fossero lui e l’acqua, e si fermò a bordo piscina dove sperava di poter attirare la sua attenzione.

Connor si accorse di lui solo a fine vasca e si sporse fuori dall’acqua, sorpreso di vederlo. Si voltò a guardare l’orologio sulla parete e solo in quel momento si accorse di aver passato un po’ troppo tempo in acqua.   
“Oddio, scusami, non mi sono accorto del tempo che passava…” Farfugliò, affrettandosi a uscire per rimettersi le ciabatte e l’accappatoio.

L’uomo ridacchiò e si limitò a scrollare le spalle. “Non importa dai, chiaramente eri tornato nel tuo elemento! Eri davvero bravo, sai? Io non sono mai mai riuscito a nuotare così…” Indicò vagamente la vasca, trovando un modo per descriverlo. “Come un pesce, ecco!” Rise.

Connor ridacchiò, vagamente imbarazzato. “Mia sorella l’aveva detto, una volta, mi mancano giusto le pinne!”

“Sì, più o meno!” Rise l’altro, camminando con lui verso gli spogliatoi, anche se si fermò fuori. “Ti aspetto su allora?”

“Sì, adesso mi cambio e arrivo!” Si chiuse in fretta l’accappatoio per poter andare a cambiarsi e non far aspettare ancora Caesar.

Caesar lo aspettò davanti all’uscita, perso già a pensare alla cena. Lo accolse con un “E se prendessimo dal take away prima di tornare a casa?”.

Connor si mise una mano sullo stomaco. “Eh, in effetti avrei giusto un po’ fame…” Ridacchiò.

“Ci credo, avrai bruciato migliaia di calorie!” Ridacchiò Caesar, incamminandosi con lui. “Che dici, cinese? O italiano? O altro?”

“Cinese, decisamente. Ho troppa fame…” Annuì, affamato.

“Io ho una voglia pazzesca di ravioli al vapore…” Quasi sospirò Caesar, cercando di non accelerare troppo il passo solo per arrivare prima.

Dopo aver ordinato abbastanza cibo da sfamare quattro persone, Connor e Caesar tornarono a casa solo per trovare Osso a uggiolare davanti al divano.  
“Aw, credi abbia sentito la solitudine?” Ridacchiò Connor, dispiaciuto.

“Mm, temo di sì…” Mormorò dispiaciuto Caesar, andando incontro al cane.  
Osso si alzò e andò a farsi fare le coccole, spostandosi da lui soltanto per andare ad appoggiarsi contro la gamba di Connor per fargli gli occhi tristi.

“Sta cercando di puntare ai nostri sensi di colpa.” Ridacchiò piano il padrone del cane.

Connor rise e si perse comunque a fare le coccole al rottweiler. “Non fa niente, è colpa mia se è rimasto solo tutto il pomeriggio…”

“Al massimo ci farà l’abitudine prima o poi…” Caesar si occupò di togliere le scatole di cibo dalla busta, sorridendo appena a vedere il cane scodinzolare contento per le coccole. Osso si separò da Connor solo per zampettare fino al proprio guinzaglio.

“Ok. Questo credo sia un chiaro segnale però che deve uscire. Mi aspetti a cenare?” Chiese, andando a recuperare il guinzaglio di Osso.

“Certo. Magari cerco un film, nel frattempo?”

“Sì, scegli tu! Ieri ha scelto lui…” Ridacchiò Caesar, prima di sparire a far passeggiare il cane.

Connor si prese il tempo di sistemare il borsone della piscina e preparase la sala e il televisore per il rientro a casa di Caesar e Osso.  
E niente, niente di tutto quello che stava facendo gli ricordava l’incubo che si era lasciato dietro. Perché stava facendo un favore a un amico e non il suo dovere per il suo alpha. Non avrebbe ricevuto punizioni per non aver fatto ciò che il suo alpha si  aspettava lui facesse ma non aveva fatto. Non doveva più tenere la testa bassa per non far irritare qualcuno. Non doveva temere nulla in casa propria. Uscire ancora un po’ lo faceva sentire come se stesse violando una regola precisa del suo alpha, ma riusciva a farsi coraggio e continuare per la sua strada.

Caesar cercò di non metterci troppo anche per non far aspettare Connor con la fame, non sarebbe stato giusto, e al ritorno Osso aspettò soltanto che gli togliesse il guinzaglio per correre davanti alla tv e mettere il testone sulle ginocchia di Connor in quello che doveva probabilmente essere un ringraziamento per avergliela accesa.

“Cos’hai scelto?” Chiese Caesar allegro, lasciando il giaccone nell’andito prima di seguire il proprio cane.

“Resa dei conti a Little Tokyo. L’hai mai visto?” Rispose, coccolando Osso. “Non lo vedo da una vita…”

“Ma sai che credo di non averlo mai visto?” Commentò quando si fu seduto finalmente affianco a lui sul divano. “Si può badare anche al cibo mentre lo si guarda o se te ne manchi tre secondi sei perso?” Chiese ridacchiando.

“Oh, tranquillo, la trama non è particolarmente complessa…” Ridacchiò, recuperando la propria porzione di riso.

“Meglio.” Annuì Caesar, recuperando i propri ravioli prima di accoccolarsi contro lo schienale per godersi meglio il film. Non ci volle molto perché iniziasse ad indicare lo schermo con le bacchette, mugugnando con la bocca piena alla vista di Brandon Lee.

La sua reazione fece ridacchiare Connor. “Questo era uno dei motivi per cui mia sorella lo guardava di continuo…” Spiegò, mentre il film continuava con una sequela di scene con un sottotesto omoerotico non esattamente velato.

“Che cosa sottile questa trama…” Ridacchiò piano Caesar quando si fu liberato la bocca. “Ehi, questo l’ho già visto! Non è il bambolo biondo che faceva il pugile? Quello russo?” Chiese, indicando l’altro protagonista. “...sembra sempre Ken.”

“Sì, Dolph Lundgren sembra sempre quello tranne quando lo picchiano…” Rise Connor, contento che almeno Caesar sembrasse divertito dal film.

L’uomo rise, annuendo, e continuò a mangiare. Nei punti che trovava più incredibili comunicava il proprio pensiero mugugnando forte con la bocca piena, tranne quando i mugugni erano di apprezzamento per il proprio cibo. Come quando mangiò soltanto una metà di un raviolo prima di porgerlo con le bacchette a Connor, annuendo per fargli capire che doveva assolutamente mangiare o non avrebbe mai saputo cosa si perdeva.

Dopo un secondo si sorpresa, l’omega si sporse a mangiare il raviolo, con un mugugno di apprezzamento, e ricambiò il favore tendendogli un pezzo del proprio pollo agli anacardi, sperando gli piacesse.

Caesar apprezzò e sorrise contento prima di tornare ai propri ravioli, senza nemmeno veramente registrare quel che era successo come un avvenimento degno di nota.

Nemmeno Connor ci fece davvero caso, semplicemente contento di star passando una serata tranquilla dopo una bella giornata.

La serata proseguì tranquilla ed il giorno dopo Caesar, che già meditava se non convenisse preperare qualcosa da prima di uscire per il lavoro in modo da non ritrovarsi a tornare tardi anche quella sera e ritrovarsi senza niente di pronto, si rese conto che forse Connor non sarebbe tornato in piscina quella sera stessa solo a vederlo rientrare da lavoro a fine mattinata.

“Cammini strano.” Commentò vagamente divertito, cercando di non ridere.

Normalmente, Connor non l’avrebbe trovato divertente, ma ripensando a quanto più facile era stato la sera prima e al fatto che Caesar l’aveva definito un pesciolino, gli venne da ridere.  
“Mi sa che ho un po’ esagerato ieri sera…”

“Mm, forse.” Annuì Caesar, sbuffando una mezza risata. “Ti servirebbe un massaggio. O un letto. Forse entrambi. E magari stasera è il caso che non torni a nuotare, che dici?”

“No, direi che aspetterò di riuscire a camminare…” Rise. “Ma nei prossimi giorni tornerò. Con moderazione.” Specificò, divertito.

“Questo è lo spirito giusto!” Approvò l’altro. “Allora ti iscrivi, hai deciso?”

Connor annuì, convinto. “Mi iscrivo. E appena riesco a tornare a camminare senza sembrare un papero, farò almeno due ore di nuoto ogni giorno.”

“Ti prepari un programma?” Chiese curioso.

“Sì, ricomincio con il programma di allenamento di quando facevo nuoto alle superiori. Non era il massimo, ma almeno non mi uccido subito…” Scrollò le spalle.

“Se ti serve una mano per qualcosa io sono qui, ok?” Si offrì con un sorriso, grattando il collo del proprio cane. “Zia Carla che ha detto a vederti arrivare così?” Chiese divertito.

“All’inizio si è preoccupata, ma poi è stata contenta che abbia ripreso a nuotare e mi ha solo messo a fare cose che potevo fare da seduto…” Spiegò, allegro nonostante ogni singolo muscolo nel suo corpo fosse indolenzito.

Caesar ridacchiò, scuotendo piano la testa, e si limitò a commentare su quanto fosse bella sua zia prima di decidere che per quel giorno il pranzo toccava di nuovo a lui, così che Connor potesse riposarsi un po’. Ben presto Connor divenne un assiduo della palestra e Caesar fu decisamente contento quando nella zona riservata ai dipendenti iniziò a sentire qualcuno dire che tanto valeva lo prendessero a lavorare lì visto che ci passava tutto il tempo. Non era ancora niente di sicuro però, e non voleva illudere troppo Connor con cose che non aveva nemmeno sentito buttar lì dai propri capi, però non riuscì a togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia, sperando che prima o poi qualcuno davvero avvicinasse l’amico per proporgli un lavoro che sicuramente gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Connor continuò il suo lavoro al rifugio e le sue nuotate finché un giorno non si rese conto di star cercando qualcosa che aveva lasciato a casa di Andrew. Non era nulla di importante, era solo una felpa, ma il pensiero di rimettere piede in quella casa da solo lo paralizzava dal terrore.  
Cercò Caesar, dato che lo sentiva in salotto.  
“Uhm, Caesar, posso chiederti un favore?”

“Sì, certo, cosa ti serve?” Chiese, prima di notare la sua espressione. “Ehi, tutto ok?”

“Dovrei… avrei… avrei bisogno di tornare a casa di Andrew per prendere alcune cose. Non ci posso andare da solo. Non- non ci riesco. Potresti accompagnarmi?”

“Certo! Nessun problema, davvero.” Annuì seriamente, cercando di fargli capire che davvero per lui non era un problema. “Quando vuoi andare?” Chiese, iniziando ad alzarsi. Doveva solo ricordarsi che a meno che non fosse necessario non doveva picchiare l’altro alpha. Per quanto gli potesse stare antipatico.

Connor cercò di fare mente locale per ricordare gli orari di Andrew e rabbrividì nel constatare che ricordava ogni cosa che doveva fare ogni giorno. Si sentiva un nodo alla gola e faticò a parlare, per un momento. “Oggi pomeriggio lavora, mi sembra.” Annuì.

“Te la senti?” Si assicurò Caesar, cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo.

Prese un respiro profondo e cercò di concentrarsi sul fatto che non sarebbe andato da solo. “Sì…”

“Ok. Portiamo anche Osso? Sa fare il cane da guardia.” Abbozzò un sorriso nella speranza che un po’ lo aiutasse a calmarsi.

Connor lanciò uno sguardo al cane ed abbozzò un sorriso. “Sì…” Vedere che Caesar lo supportava tanto lo incoraggiava davvero.

“Ok!” Si sfregò le mani. “Tocca a me il pranzo?” Chiese, cercando di farlo pensare ad altro, a qualcosa di più normale e sicuro.

“Se vuoi posso darti una mano…” Propose, nella speranza di distrarsi un po’.

“Ok! Cosa ti va di mangiare?”

 

Dopo pranzo, con lo stomaco vagamente in subbuglio e Osso al guinzaglio, Connor fece strada a Caesar verso casa di Andrew. Aveva ancora le chiavi, se Andrew non aveva cambiato le serrature, non ci sarebbero stati problemi.

Un po’ sperava le avesse cambiate, perché avrebbe voluto dire che non lo rivoleva indietro. Ma quando la chiave entrò e girò, si sentì un po’ peggio.  
Infilò la testa dentro, per cercare di capire se ci fosse qualcuno, e alla conferma che non c’era nessuno, lasciò entrare anche Caesar e Osso.  
“Vado a prendere le mie cose…”

“Vengo con te?” Chiese Caesar per capire se preferiva che lo seguisse, mentre Osso annusava attorno.

“Un momento…” Lo fermò, mentre entrava in camera, non volendo rischiare di avere attacchi di panico davanti a lui.

Caesar rimase fuori come da richiesta, guardadosi attorno per essere sicuro che l’altro alpha non spuntasse fuori da qualche parte a dare fastidio a Connor, anche se aveva idea che già era lo stare lì dentro a stressare inumanamente il ragazzo.

Connor prese un borsone e cominciò ad infilarci le sue cose alla rinfusa, per non pensarci troppo.  
Si bloccò per un momento, quando gli sembrò di sentire la porta aprirsi, ma solo per poi continuare più rapidamente e tornare da Caesar. “Ho fatto…”

L’uomo annuì e per un momento fu tentato di prenderlo per mano. Si limitò però ad abbozzare un sorriso e fargli strada verso l’uscita.

Connor uscì in fretta, sperando tantissimo che non lo incrociassero e di poter tornare a casa senza intoppi. Purtroppo per loro Andrew invece stava rientrando a casa, e non sembrava apprezzare troppo la vista di Caesar e Osso tra sé e Connor, per quanto a vedere quello che per lui era ancora il suo omega non riuscì ad impedirsi di guardarlo con un senso di vittoria.

“Sei tornato allora. Sapevo l’avresti fatto.” Ignorò Caesar, almeno finché l’uomo non si frappose meglio fra loro due.

“Fuori dai piedi, stiamo uscendo.” Disse freddamente, e dal basso si poté sentire Osso iniziare a ringhiargli contro.

Connor si tirò indietro, quasi nascondendosi dietro Caesar per cercare di sfuggire ad Andrew.

L’alpha fu costretto ad incrociare lo sguardo dello sconosciuto. “Lui è qui e qui rimane.”  
“No. Lui farà soltanto ciò che vuole fare.”

“Connor, tu vuoi rimanere qui, diglielo.” Ordinò, cercando di imprimere alla propria voce una nota dolce, convincente.

Il suo tono fece rabbrividire Connor, che cercò di farsi più piccolo. “No… no, voglio andarmene…”

“Connor-”

“L’hai sentito.” Ringhiò Caesar, prima di muoversi in avanti, facendo in modo che Connor dietro a lui potesse sgusciare verso la porta. Andrew fece lo sfortunato gesto di tentare di afferrare l’ex compagno e tanto bastò perché Osso gli saltasse contro, mordendolo al braccio.

“Esci.” Ordinò Caesar a Connor, dandogli modo di allontanarsi subito dalla scena.

Connor uscì in fretta, terrorizzato all’idea di dover affrontare le conseguenze di quello scontro.

Caesar aspettò che fosse fuori e probabilmente lontano per ordinare ad Osso di lasciarlo andare. Quelli che seguirono non furono momenti piacevoli, con Andrew che cercava il telefono per chiamare la polizia, insultando Osso e Connor con epiteti veramente infimi e presupponendo che tra Caesar ed il suo omega ci fossero relazioni particolari.

Caesar lo lasciò tra le sue urla, per andare a vedere dove era Connor e capire se stava bene. Aveva capito abbastanza di quel tipo per sapere che non avrebbe cercato un altro scontro frontale.

“Non ti ha fatto niente, vero?” Si accertò Connor, ancora visibilmente scosso.

“No, non è il tipo da mettersi contro un altro alpha…” Scrollò le spalle. “Tu, piuttosto, stai bene?” Chiese, mentre Osso cercava di annusarlo e leccargli le mani.

“Sì… sì, mi sono solo spaventato…” Accarezzò la testa ad Osso. “Possiamo tornare a casa adesso?”

“Certo. Ti aiuto con la borsa?” Chiese, incamminandosi.

“No, grazie, ce la faccio… mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto incontrarlo, di slito non rientrava così presto…” Si scusò, come se fosse stata colpa sua.

“Non è colpa tua, Connor.” Scosse la testa, lanciandogli uno sguardo. “Niente di tutto questo è stata colpa tua.”

Connor sospirò e cercò di convincersene, per quanto gli fosse difficile crederlo davvero.

“Stasera se vuoi posso rimanere a casa con te…”

“Non voglio disturbarti, Cae…”

“Non è un disturbo, Connor. Sei mio amico, è normale stare vicino ad un amico quando ce n’è bisogno!”

“... grazie, Caesar. Davvero.”

“Lascia stare… Ehi, potremmo approfittarne per fare quella maratona di cui avevamo parlato!” Provò a proporre il ragazzo, tentando di fargli pensare ad altro.

Connor abbozzò un sorriso, grato. “Sì… sì, potremmo…”

L’uomo ricambiò il sorriso.

 

Non più tardi di una settimana dopo, Andrew aveva cercato di trascinare Connor in tribunale per riportarlo a casa al suo legittimo posto. Il giudice non solo gli diede picche perché il loro legame non era mai stato ufficializzato, ma lo obbligò legalmente a rendere a Connor tutte le sue proprietà e a rifondargli i soldi che Andrew aveva preso in prestito per il mutuo della casa - da sempre intestata soltanto a lui.  
A Connor non era mai importato di riavere quei soldi, né di recuperare ogni singola cianfrusaglia che aveva a casa, ma la conferma di non dovere nulla ad Andrew fu la più bella notizia che potesse ricevere e lo mise di ottimo umore per il resto della settimana.  
Soprattutto quando tornò all’ospedale per prendere la pillola, più per abitudine che al pensiero di dover davvero fare qualcosa durante il prossimo calore.

James lo accolse con un sorriso allegro. “Connor, come stai?” Chiese, già a conoscenza in realtà di come fossero andate le cose in tribunale grazie alle chiacchiere della madre.

“Bene! Sembra anche che sia ufficiale che non dovrò più tornare da Andrew e adesso con Caesar mi trovo molto bene, è un buon coinquilino…” Sorrise, contento.

“Sono contento!” Annuì, prima di indicarlo appena con la penna. “Sei qui per la pillola?”

“Sì! Non per niente, eh, solo perché non mi sembra il caso di interromperla adesso per riprenderla chissà quando…” Si sentì di specificare, scrollando le spalle.

James esitò per un momento. “Non- non volevo giudicare…” Mormorò, imbarazzato. “Cioè, mi sembrava abbastanza normale che volessi continuare… e comunque le ragioni sono solo tue, non c’è bisogno che mi spieghi niente…” Si grattò appena la nuca.

Connor arrossì un poco, annuendo. “Già…”

“Uhm…” Il momento di imbarazzo si allungò per qualche secondo mentre James non sapendo bene cosa dire o dove guardare si limitava a dondolare piano sui piedi. “Ehm. Ambulatorio?” Indicò vagamente le stanze dove lo visitava di solito.

Connor si schiarì la voce ed annuì, precedendolo verso l’ambulatorio.

Le infermiere della clinica ridacchiarono appena dopo che furono passati, convinte che fossero troppo carini insieme, e anche per quello a quando chiudersi la porta alle spalle James aveva ormai assunto una sfumatura color pulce.

“Allora… dicevi, com’è mio cugino come coinquilino?” Chiese, schiarendosi la voce.

“Un ottimo coinquilino…” Annuì, sperando che la sua faccia tornasse ad un colorito più umano.

Annuì a sua volta, cercando le sue prescrizioni. “È sempre stato… bravo.” Commentò, senza sapere bene nemmeno lui cosa stesse dicendo. “E poi sa cucinare. Io non so cucinare.” Scrollò le spalle, sfregandosi una mano sulla fronte sempre più perplesso da quel che gli stava uscendo dalla bocca.

Connor sospirò, fissando il soffitto. “È un buon amico… ha cominciato ad accompagnarmi in palestra. Cioè, andiamo insieme quando lui va a lavorare. Ho ripreso a nuotare.” Annuì.

“Oh, bene, è positivo!” Annuì con convinzione, senza guardarlo mentre si occupava delle sue pastiglie. “E Osso? Il cane? Si chiama Osso, vero? È da un po’ che non passo da lui, magari dovrei passarci…” Si schiarì la voce, chiedendosi se non stesse facendo peggio di quanto avessero fatto le sue colleghe.

“Sì, anche lui sta bene, uhm, ha morso Andrew quando sono andato a prendere della roba… e se vuoi passare non c’è problema, insomma…” Scrollò le spalle, senza sapere bene cosa dire.

“Ok, magari passo…” Strinse le labbra con un sorriso incerto mentre gli passava le sue medicine. “Sono contento che stai bene comunque.” Annuì, ancora decisamente impacciato.

 

Qualche giorno dopo, Connor si svegliò vagamente accaldato e con la testa leggera. Ventilò la cosa come le prime avvisaglie del calore e quasi se ne scordò, nel tempo di farsi la doccia ed andare a fare colazione.

Caesar lo salutò come tutte le mattine, mezzo sbadigliando, e continuò a prepararsi i cereali con calma, almeno finché non lo incrociò nella strada verso il frigo. Solo allora si fermò, osservandolo con una certa perplessità. C’era qualcosa di diverso.

“Hai cambiato bagnoschiuma?”

Del tutto dimentico della sua situazione, Connor lo guardò perplesso. “No, perché?”

Caesar si strinse nelle spalle, senza ancora saper catalogare bene ciò che sentiva. “Hai un profumo diverso….”

Connor si annusò per sicurezza, ma lasciò perdere, prima di tornare in camera per cambiarsi e andare a lavorare al rifugio.

Al rifugio nessuno ci badò troppo, molto meno attratti dall’odore del suo calore rispetto a Caesar. L’amico notò il suo profumo nuovamente quando si trovarono a pranzo, ma visto che Connor gli aveva detto di non aver cambiato sapone cercò di non farci troppo caso, accompagnandolo in palestra nonostante fosse il suo giorno libero, deciso a fare una nuotata nel proprio giorno libero.

Connor cercò di non prestargli attenzione, mentre si cambiavano, ma non potè fare a meno di notare il suo fisico quando lo seguì in piscina per il suo allenamento.

Caesar fu tentato per l’ennesima volta di chiedergli se avesse cambiato dopobarba o shampoo, ma come si furono immersi in acqua gli passò di mente.

“Tu quante ore pensi di starci?”

“Due ore e mezzo, con quindici minuti di pausa dopo la prima ora per non esagerare.”

“Ah beh, vediamo poi quanto resisto io!” Rise.

Connor rise. “Vedremo, sì… ma scommetto che resisti quanto me.”

 

In realtà Connor finì per mollare un’ora e mezza più tardi, in preda ad un crampo che non sembrava voler passare.  
Cercò Caesar con lo sguardo. “Io penso che andrò a cambiarmi, non riesco a farmi passare questo crampo…” Disse.

Caesar lo guardò preoccupato, avvicinandosi al bordo piscina per uscire dall’acqua anche lui. “Ti senti male? Se vuoi c’è un collega che fa massaggi. O vuoi tornare a casa?” Chiese, raggiungendolo.

“No, penso mi basterà tornare a casa e riposarmi…” Lo rassicurò, zoppicando per riprendere il proprio accappatoio e tornare verso lo spogliatoio. “Ti aspetto o torni più tardi?”

“No, vengo con te…” Scosse la testa, recuperando l’accappatoio che aveva lasciato vicino al suo, coprendosi. In realtà Caesar non era stato l’unico a notare il profumo di Connor ed infatti iniziavano ad esserci parecchie persone che guardavano nella loro direzione, ma visto che a Caesar capitava spesso di essere osservato non ci fece troppo caso.

Connor non tornò a prestargli attenzione finché non furono entrambi sotto le docce e solo allora si rese conto di quanto massiccio fosse Caesar.  
Distolse rapidissimamente lo sguardo, attribuendo il suo nuovo interesse per il coinquilino all’approssimarsi del calore.

Caesar non notò niente e non pensò più al profumo di Connor se non quando all’uscita dalla palestra non incrociarono due suoi colleghi che lui sapeva essere alpha e che fissarono con una certa intensità il suo amico.

“...Connor, è mica possibile che tu possa stare entrando in calore?” Provò a chiedergli, abbassando la voce perché non li sentissero altri.

“Sì, dovrebbe venirmi a giorni…” Annuì, cominciando a sentirsi addosso lo sguardo degli alpha intorno.

“Ah, ecco, questo spiega un po’ di cose…” Commentò Caesar, facendo in modo di frapporsi fra lui e gli altri passanti nella strada verso casa.

Connor apprezzò il suo atteggiamento e non gli si allontanò troppo fino all’arrivo a casa.

Osso li salutò scodinzolando felice e Caesar gli grattò la testa. “Vuoi stenderti per quel crampo?” Chiese all’amico.

“Sì, mi sa che resto un po’ in camera… magari dopo ti aiuto con la cena?” Propose, anche se sentiva che non sarebbe uscito presto dalla propria camera.

L’uomo scosse la testa. “Non ce n’è bisogno se non ti senti bene, stai a riposarti, ci penso io…”

Connor lo ringraziò con un cenno e non dovette aspettare molto, prima di sentire il calore prendere il sopravvento. Dovette fare uno sforzo, per non uscire e lanciarsi tra le braccia di Caesar, ma non gli parve il caso di rischiare di rovinare un’amicizia solo per i suoi ormoni.  
Ciò non gli impedì però di pensare a lui, mentre si masturbava nel tentativo di sfogarsi da solo.

In cucina Caesar dovette a sua volta fare uno sforzo per non andare a chiedergli di aprire la porta, colpito dal suo profumo sempre più forte nonostante la porta ed il mezzo corridoio a separarli. Respirò a fondo, scuotendo la testa, cercando di fare appello al fatto che erano solo amici, ottimi amici, ma solo coinquilini, per restare dov’era, preparando la cena per entrambi. Che lo volesse o meno però la sua erezione iniziò a dare segni di desiderio, cosa che lo portò ad abbassare i fornelli al minimo per gettarsi velocemente sotto una doccia ghiacciata. Poteva farcela. In fondo quanti giorni volevi che durasse il calore di Connor?

Connor passò ore a letto, prima che gli ormoni gli dessero un po’ di tregua per potersi almeno nutrire. Si stupì di trovare Osso davanti alla sua porta come se stesse facendo la guardia. “Ehi, piccolo…” Sorrise, accarezzandogli la testa.

Il cane scodinzolò appena, chiudendo gli occhi, e si alzò per seguirlo verso la cucina. Caesar sollevò lo sguardo su loro due e abbozzò un sorriso.  
“Credo fosse preoccupato per te. Ti ho preparato la cena, se vuoi te la puoi portare in camera se ti fa sentire meglio…” Si grattò il collo, incerto, mentre sulla tavola c’era la cena di Connor pronta su un vassoio di plastica. “In realtà non ero sicuro se venire a bussare alla tua porta, ho pensato che era meglio aspettare che venissi tu, a meno che non vuoi che passo io…” Alzò appena le spalle.

“No, grazie, sei già stato carino a prepararmi da mangiare…” Gli sorrise, cercando di non perdersi a fissarlo, non dopo tutti i pensieri che aveva avuto su di lui nelle ore passate in camera.

Caesar si limitò a scrollare le spalle con un piccolo sorriso fiducioso. “L’avrebbe fatto chiunque, ne sono certo.”

“Non minimizzare così. Non tutti l’avrebbero fatto e per me non l’ha mai fatto nessuno. È un gesto molto gentile e tu sei sempre una persona gentile.” Rispose, sedendosi di fronte a lui. Forse era il rilassamento post-orgasmo a dargli la sicurezza di dire così queste cose, ma non gli importava perché era vero.

Caesar lo guardò per un momento sorpreso prima di fargli un sorriso più ampio. “Anche tu sei una persona gentile, Connor. Sono contento che stai qui, e non mi è pesato fare ciò che ho fatto.” Scrollò le spalle.

Connor annuì, grato, e si mise a mangiare per recuperare le forze.

“Domani pensi di rimanere a casa?” Si informò l’altro, bevendo un sorso d’acqua.

“Sì, non me la sento troppo di uscire, sai…” Scrollò le spalle.

“Sono sicuro che zia capirà.” Annuì convinto.

“Magari dopo la chiamo, così almeno la mia assenza non è una sorpresa e un minimo riesce a organizzarsi con gli altri…”

Caesar annuì e per un po’ rimasero in silenzio. “C’è qualcosa che ti serve? Non so, qualcosa dalla farmacia?” Si strinse appena nelle spalle. Avrebbe voluto essergli d’aiuto ma non aveva mai sperimentato come fosse avere un omega in casa in calore, non col fatto che la madre era un’alpha e il padre un beta e così per tutti i suoi ex coinquilini.

Connor ci pensò per un momento. “Non che mi venga in mente in questo momento… ma se ci penso te lo dico, ok?” Sorrise, contento che Caesar continuasse ad essere sempre lo stesso.

“Ok! Intanto porto a spasso Osso, così stasera può starti attaccato alla porta senza morire…” Rise, alzandosi, ed il cane sembrò capire che era l’ora della passeggiata ma prima di seguire il padrone verso la porta per farsi mettere il guinzaglio si fermò a poggiare il testone in grembo a Connor, guardandolo da sotto in su come a volersi assicurare che gli andasse bene se lo lasciava solo.

Connor sorrise e gli grattò le orecchie. “Sei un bravo cucciolone…”

Osso scodinzolò, spingendogli meglio contro la testa, e non si staccò da lui finché Caesar stesso non si avvicinò per mettergli il guinzaglio con un mezzo sorriso.

“Torniamo subito, dai…” Mormorò piano, non molto sicuro nemmeno lui se volesse una rassicurazione per il cane o per Connor.

“Buona passeggiata…” Sorrise l’omega, dando un’ultima carezza ad Osso, contento che anche lui sembrasse volere solo il suo bene.

Caesar tirò un sospiro di sollievo una volta fuori, portando a spasso il cane. Teneva a Connor ma stargli vicino in quei momenti lo stava quasi uccidendo. Il profumo di Connor urlava direttamente al suo corpo e ai suoi istinti ed era decisamente dura non fare niente. Nonostante tutto però era contento di come stavano andando le cose, che Connor stesse bene, che non avesse più attorno quell’altro, che non si sentisse in pericolo vicino a lui, perché veramente avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché il suo amico sapesse di non avere niente da temere nonostante la loro vicinanza.

Connor si godette il momento di pausa dall’urgenza ormonale sistemando la cucina e spostandosi sul divano per guardare la televisione in attesa che Caesar tornasse.

Al ritorno a casa Osso gli corse subito incontro, accoccolandosi ai suoi piedi davanti alla tv, felice, e presto furono raggiunti anche da Caesar.

“Non vedeva l’ora di tornare…” Ridacchiò piano, sedendosi a fianco all’amico.

Connor sorrise, coccolando un po’ Osso. “Io ho acceso la tv apposta per lui…” Ridacchiò.

“Cosa danno?” Si informò curioso, accoccolandosi meglio mentre il cane leccava la mano di Connor in segno di ringraziamento.

“Se ho ben capito, tra poco comincia Cloud Atlas… a te interessa? Perché al massimo me lo guardo un’altra volta…”

“No no, va benissimo! Ne ho sentito parlare ma ancora non l’ho visto…” Spiegò, tirandosi un cuscino in grembo e stringendolo.

Connor si accoccolò su se stesso, abbracciandosi le ginocchia. “Resti a vederlo con me e Osso, allora?”

“Certo! Dove vuoi che vada?” Ridacchiò.

Connor riuscì a seguire bene fino circa a metà del film, quando cominciò a sentirsi accaldato e ignorare la presenza di Caesar vicino a lui era diventato insopportabile. Cercò di resistere e sopportare, ma gli fu molto difficile farlo, visto che temeva che se si fosse mosso, avrebbe perso il controllo e avrebbe cercato di aggrapparsi all’alpha.

Caesar si rese presto conto della sua rigidità e lo guardò un po’ preoccupato. Ok, anche lui risentiva della loro vicinanza e per quello si era ben tenuto un cuscino in grembo, ma non aveva visto Connor così teso all’inizio.

“Stai bene?” Chiese preoccupato.

“Credo che dovrei tornare in camera…” Mormorò, senza però muoversi.

Caesar meditò per due secondi scarsi prima di muoversi. Fu complicato evitare di fare movimenti che non avrebbe dovuto fare, ma riuscì a trovare la forza di limitarsi a sollevare il ragazzo, un braccio dietro la sua schiena e uno sotto le ginocchia, per portarlo lui stesso in camera. Se Connor voleva stare da solo ma non riusciva a farcela da sé gli sembrava solo giusto essere lui a stringere i denti e dargli una mano.

Connor gliene fu immensamente grato, anche se gli fu molto difficile non chiedere a Caesar di restare e scoparlo fino all’incoscienza.

Caesar lo stese sul letto e dovette fare uno sforzo per separarsi da lui. “Se hai bisogno di qualcosa basta che mi dai una voce.” Mormorò, accarezzandogli appena i capelli in un gesto istintivo di cui quasi non si rese conto se non dopo.

Connor aspettò che Caesar fosse uscito e si fosse chiuso la porta alle spalle per levarsi i vestiti e cercare di darsi sollievo. Non riuscì a pensare ad altro che a Caesar, a cosa avrebbe potuto fare se non fosse andato via, al modo in cui sarebbe riuscito ad essere premuroso e attento come al solito anche in un momento in cui lasciava uscire la sua natura dominante.  
Con uno sforzo riuscì almeno a non essere troppo vocale, per non mettersi a chiamare Caesar con il rischio che lui entrasse credendo avesse un problema e finisse per restare davvero a fargli passare il calore.

In realtà Caesar non se la stava passando meglio: uscito dalla stanza di Connor si era rinchiuso nella propria, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla porta e sbottonandosi di fretta i pantaloni per iniziare a masturbarsi anche lui. Non era mai stato tanto vicino ad un omega in calore in tutta la sua vita ed improvvisamente sapeva senza ombra di dubbio che tutti i suoi istinti urlavano di odiarlo perché se ne era allontanato. Il problema era che Connor era Connor, il suo coinquilino, il suo amico, e al tempo stesso un bellissimo omega dai capelli biondi e con un profumo che l’aveva ucciso sin da quella mattina.

Del tutto ignaro dell’effetto che faceva a Caesar, Connor continuò a cercare di darsi sollievo per ore, perso all’idea del peso di Caesar addosso, delle sue mani e del suo respiro all’orecchio.  
Il problema era che quando gli ormoni gli diedero tregua di nuovo, Connor non riusciva più a vedere Caesar nella stessa luce.

La mattina dopo fu strana per entrambi, Caesar scivolò fuori dalla propria stanza per andare a preparare la colazione sperando che Connor non gli potesse leggere in faccia come avesse passato la notte diviso tra la speranza che l’omega si infilasse nella sua camera per chiedergli sesso e quella che invece passasse tutto come una normalissima notte.

Connor uscì dalla sua camera ancora sotto l’effetto della notte passata e vedere Caesar in cucina lo congelò sulla porta.

Caesar lo fissò per un paio di secondi prima di riuscire ad abbozzare un sorriso. “Giorno…” Mormorò, sperando che non intuisse quanto avrebbe voluto spingerlo contro un muro e baciarlo. Decisamente passare una notta a masturbarsi pensando a lui aveva cambiato parecchie cose.

“‘Giorno…” Rispose, con un mezzo sorriso ma rifuggendo il suo sguardo, imbarazzato dal modo in cui l’aveva immaginato.

“Come va?” Cercò di comportarsi normalmente, continuando a preparare la colazione. “Uhm, ti vanno uova e pancetta?”

“Sì, grazie…” Si grattò la nuca, non sapendo nemmeno da dove cominciare. “... io… grazie per ieri sera…”

Caesar scrollò le spalle senza guardarlo, aprendo un altro uovo dentro la padella. “Volevo solo aiutarti un po’... sono contento di non averti dato fastidio più che altro…” Si decise a lanciargli uno sguardo di sottecchi. D’altra parte se toccarlo aveva fatto effetto a lui temeva che a Connor potesse aver fatto persino di peggio. Ed in tutto quello non era nemmeno sicuro che Connor si sentisse pronto a lasciarsi toccare da un altro alpha dopo quello che era successo col suo ex.

“Non mi hai dato fastidio… per la verità, tu non mi dai mai fastidio…” Disse, stringendosi le braccia.

Quelle parole riuscirono a far rilassare Caesar e a fargli dimenticare l’imbarazzo. “Ne sono felice.” Sorrise.

“Caesar?” Strinse appena le labbra, già col rimorso di quello che non aveva ancora detto.

“Mm?” Gli bastò lanciargli uno sguardo per capire che forse gli doveva dire qualcosa di importante e spense il fornello. Aveva come la brutta sensazione che gli avrebbe potuto voler dire di volersi cercare un altro appartamento, qualcuno senza un alpha a pochi metri di distanza. Anche se non quadrava con ciò che gli aveva detto prima, lo temeva comunque. “Dimmi…”

“... credo di provare qualcosa per te. E un po’ mi sento uno schifo, perché sei mio amico e mi piace che tu sia mio amico…” Disse, temendo la sua reazione.

Caesar più che altro rimase senza parole per qualche secondo. Non se l’era aspettato, e non sapeva come rispondere. Si ritrovò a muoversi verso di lui, abbracciandolo e stringendolo a sé.

Connor rimase sorpreso per un momento, prima di ricambiare la sua stretta e abbandonandosi contro di lui.

Caesar gli accarezzò piano la nuca, cercando il modo di esprimere ciò che provava. “Non sentirti uno schifo… mi piace che sei mio amico… e mi piace- mi piaci tu…” Sospirò appena, sperando non reagisse male.

“... mi fai sentire bene… non mi ero mai davvero sentito così, prima…” Mormorò, sperando così come Caesar che il calore non avesse nulla a che vedere con nulla di ciò che si stavano dicendo.

“Io non mi ero mai sentito attratto da un omega a parte per il sesso, voglio dire- nel senso che ti trovo attraente, e non è solo per il sesso. Davvero. È che… non lo so, mi interessa di più sapere che stai bene e sei felice…” Sospirò ancora, sperando che Connor potesse capire ciò che intendeva dire.

“... non mi era mai capitato che una persona mi incoraggiasse così ad essere il mio meglio, solo per me…”

Si separò appena da lui, il tanto per poterlo guardare in viso, e provò ad accarezzargli uno zigomo. “È che voglio che sei felice…” Mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi.

“E per la prima volta lo sono, perché sono felice della persona che sto diventando…” Mise una mano sulla sua. “E sto bene con me stesso e sto bene insieme a te…”

Sorrise, accarezzandogli ancora il viso. “Ne sono felice…” Non riuscì più a resistere e allora si abbassò, sfiorando piano le sue labbra con le proprie.

Connor si sporse a baciarlo, rilassato e felice che Caesar lo ricambiasse. Voleva fidarsi di lui e sentiva di poterlo fare.

Ad un primo bacio ne seguì un secondo e poi un terzo, e solo allora Caesar provò ad approfondire, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata per sentimenti che non avevano nulla a che vedere col calore dell’uomo che aveva tra le braccia.

Connor andò incontro a quel bacio forse con più entusiasmo di quanto avesse inizialmente inteso, ma non aveva controllo sui suoi ormoni e non aveva calcolato di essere rimasto in riposo da parecchie ore, ormai. Non che Caesar avesse associato l’entusiasmo col calore, si sentì semplicemente felice che Connor sembrasse così preso da lui e continuò a baciarlo, accarezzandogli piano il viso ed ignorando i propri ormoni. Non voleva mettere fretta al ragazzo, seguire i propri istinti e rovinare tutto, voleva semplicemente baciarlo e fargli capire che a lui importava davvero.

Connor però si costrinse a interrompere il bacio e fare mezzo passo indietro. “... devo tornare in camera…” Mormorò, riluttante a staccarsi dall’alpha.

“Oh. Ok…” Si schiarì piano la voce Caesar, sorpreso dal cambiamento. “Io… se hai bisogno mi trovi qui… o in camera…” Annuì lentamente, nonostante iniziasse a pensare che Connor non avesse tutta quella voglia proprio di bussare alla porta della sua stanza anche se aveva bisogno di qualcosa.

Lo trattenne per un momento per la maglia, mordendosi il labbro. “... potrebbe… servirmi un aiuto, in realtà… se vuoi, se no torno in camera e basta…” Mormorò, sperando di non dare l’impressione sbagliata. Cioè, sì, lo stava invitando in camera sua per scoparlo fino all’incoscienza, ma a suo modo era più un modo per dargli fiducia.

Caesar tornò ad avvicinarglisi, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. “Posso portarti in camera?” Mormorò piano, strofinando piano la fronte contro la sua. “Sei sicuro, Connor?”

Connor prese un respiro profondo, prima di annuire. “Sì, mi fido di te…” Decise. In ogni caso, non era come se Caesar gli stesse mettendo un collare. Se non si fosse trovato bene per qualunque motivo, avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro.

Quella risposta fece sospirare l’alpha, rassicurandolo. Non voleva che Connor gli stesse chiedendo qualcosa solo per poi pentirsene una volta passato il calore, a prescindere da quanto lui stesso lo desiderasse. Lo prese in braccio, sollevandolo con un sorriso, e lo portò ancora una volta verso la sua stanza, seguito dal zampettare di Osso che però si fermò in corridoio.

“Chiudi tu la porta?” Mormorò, per non metterlo giù e poterselo tenere stretto contro, guardandolo come se avesse avuto tra le braccia un principe.

Connor spinse la porta per chiuderla e tornò a baciare Caesar come se non avesse mai voluto nient’altro. L’alpha lo portò verso il letto, sdraiandolo con una delicatezza che in pochi avrebbero associato con la sua stazza, spostandosi piano su di lui. Non smise di baciarlo nemmeno per un momento, preso dal poterlo finalmente sentire veramente contro di sé, e gli si strusciò piano contro, eccitato.

Il fatto che, a prescindere dalla sua eccitazione, Caesar mettesse al primo posto la sua tranquillità fu l’ennesima riconferma per Connor che aveva fatto la scelta giusta a fidarsi anche per quello.

Caesar gli accarezzò lentamente il collo e le spalle con la mano libera, usando l’altra per non crollargli di peso addosso. Scese sul suo petto e sul suo addome, infilando le dita sotto la sua maglia. “Posso spogliarti?” Chiese, limitandosi ad accarezzargli gli addominali, senza smettere di muoversi contro il suo bacino né di continuare a dargli piccoli baci.

Per tutta risposta, Connor cercò di spogliarsi rapidamente da solo, per poi tirare piano la maglia di Caesar. “Posso spogliare te?”

“Sì…” Ridacchiò piano, felice del suo entusiasmo, e si abbassò per dargli un altro bacio prima di scostarsi abbastanza da lasciarlo fare.

Connor gli sfilò la maglia, lasciando scorrere le mani sul suo petto, e una parte di lui si congratulò con lui per aver trovato un alpha come Caesar.

Fu Caesar stesso a liberarsi dei pantaloni e della biancheria, abbassandosi poi a baciargli il mento e la gola, soffermandosi per un momento sulla cicatrice che gli era rimasta per poi abbassarsi ancora, scoprendo il suo corpo con le labbra e le mani. Era sicuro che col calore ormai al secondo giorno Connor fosse più che pronto ad avere un rapporto ma temeva comunque che le sue dimensioni potessero essere un ostacolo, o perlomeno causa di dolore per il giovane, e così provò a prepararlo comunque, sperando non gli dispiacesse troppo.

Il suo gesto, per quanto non realmente necessario, fu molto apprezzato da Connor e lui spinse il viso contro il suo collo, eccitato. “Caesar…”

“Dimmi, bellezza…” Mormorò, prima di mordergli piano il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Di più…” Chiese, spingendo il bacino incontro alla sua mano.

Lo accontentò, allargandolo rapidamente perché potesse prenderlo, ormai lui stesso al limite della sopportazione. Lo voleva. Lo voleva da ore e finalmente l’aveva lì, tutto per sé. Finalmente spostò la mano e si masturbò velocemente prima di spingersi lentamente contro di lui con un gemito roco.

“Connor…”

Connor si aggrappò a lui, senza fiato. Anche in quel momento, anche mentre poteva avere un’irruenza giustificata dal calore, anche mentre lui era in suo completo controllo, Caesar continuava a dimostrarsi premuroso e attento e questo lo faceva stare bene.

Caesar iniziò a muoversi dapprima lentamente, cercando a fatica di trattenersi, e poi pian piano più veloce, cercando il punto che avrebbe fatto impazzire Connor. Coprì la sua bocca con la propria e lo baciò con foga, una mano tra i suoi capelli ad accarezzargli la testa e tenerselo vicino nel bacio e l’altra stretta su un suo fianco, possessiva.

Connor cercò di muoversi incontro ad ogni sua spinta, perso nella soddisfazione del proprio calore. Era forse la prima volta che era stato lui a chiedere a un alpha di stare con lui in quel frangente invece che l’alpha lo decidesse da solo e si sentiva molto più partecipe di quanto non lo fosse stato mai.

Caesar spostò presto entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi, facendogli sollevare il bacino per potersi spingere in lui con più forza e più velocemente. “Connor… sei bellissimo…” Gemette, sentendo i suoi istinti iniziare a prendere il sopravvento.

Connor gli incrociò le gambe dietro la schiena, senza tentare minimamente di smorzare i propri gemiti, cosa che Caesar adorò profondamente, mettendosi se possibile ancora più di impegno.

Voleva vederlo impazzire, voleva vederlo arrossire di eccitazione e piacere e raggiungere l’orgasmo molto prima di lui per avere la possibilità di continuare a muoversi in lui portandolo al limite ancora e ancora. Voleva che si sentisse l’omega più fortunato del mondo.

Anche se Caesar non poteva sapere che già si sentiva così. Si sentiva l’omega più fortunato e riverito al mondo ed era già abbastanza sicuro che quello fosse il sesso migliore che aveva avuto in tutta la sua esistenza.

Caesar rallentò solo quando Connor si contrasse attorno a lui, riversandosi tra loro. Si abbassò per tornare a baciargli le labbra ed il viso.

“Sei l’omega più bello che abbia mai visto…” Mormorò tra i baci, completamente perso per lui.

Connor rimase abbandonato sul materasso per un momento, senza fiato, prima di ricambiare i baci. “Sei l’alpha migliore del mondo…” Sospirò, aggrappato la sua schiena.

Sorrise, felice, e gli accarezzò delicatamente il viso. “Sei meraviglioso…” Tornò a baciarlo, riprendendo a muoversi e spostando la mano tra di loro per masturbarlo.

Connor mugolò, già pronto a causa del calore, e si contrasse per cercare di stimolare l’alpha e cercare di ricambiare quello che gli stava dando.

Caesar gemette forte sulle sue labbra, provando a muoversi con più forza in lui. Si scostò soltanto per fargli spostare una gamba per potersi spingere più a fondo in lui, tornando subito a baciarlo. “Sei un raggio di sole…” Gemette sulle sue labbra, spostandosi dalla sua bocca solo per baciargli gli zigomi. “Meraviglioso…”

L’omega sospirò, felice di ogni cosa che stava provando. “Caesar…” Miagolò, teso nel tentativo di rendere ogni spinta la spinta migliore. Caesar stava essendo bellissimo e adorabile, ma lui aveva il bisogno fisico di essere fottuto allo sfinimento e ogni movimento dell’alpha era semplicemente perfetto.

Caesar continuò a muoversi con lui con forza, separandosi da lui solo per poter fare movimenti più ampi, desideroso di arrivare all’orgasmo in lui come non lo era mai stato in vita sua.

Sentire l’alpha venire portò tutta l’urgenza e il bisogno a svanire quasi istantaneamente dal corpo di Connor, che si rilassò con un mugolio felice. Cercò le sue labbra per un bacio e poi un altro, soddisfatto e felice come un gatto steso al sole. “Sei splendido, Caesar…”

L’alpha sorrise sulle sue labbra, quasi senza fiato, e si stese meglio su di lui, come se avesse bisogno di dichiararlo proprio e il coprire ogni suo centimetro di pelle con la propria potesse essere il metodo giusto.  
“Anche tu…” Mormorò tra i baci, senza nemmeno pensare di spostarsi o uscire da lui, soddisfatto come mai nella sua vita, nemmeno dopo ore di sesso con altri omega che, a differenza, non aveva mai visto nemmeno lontanamente in periodo di calore. Ed in qualche modo sentiva che non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché il suo corpo fosse pronto a riprendere tutto da capo.

Connor si accoccolò meglio contro Caesar, godendosi la calma riscoperta, e gli baciò a tratti il viso ed il collo. Sapeva che la tregua non sarebbe durata a lungo, ma non gli importava. Con Caesar non era un peso sapere che sarebbe restato in camera ancora a lungo.

Caesar ricambiò i baci, accarezzandogli il viso e ogni centimetro di pelle a cui riusciva ad avere accesso. Infine si costrinse a sfilarsi da lui, rotolando sulla schiena per potersi portare Connor sopra, potendogli finalmente così accarezzare meglio le spalle e la schiena, stringendolo tra le proprie braccia.

“Come stai?” Mormorò, baciandogli la fronte.

“Non sono mai stato meglio…” Sorrise, prima di singere la fronte contro la sua. “E tu?”

“Neanch’io… sei meraviglioso.” Ricambiò il sorriso, spostandosi appena per baciarlo sulle labbra.

“Sono l’omega più fortunato del mondo…” Mormorò prima di baciarlo ancora.

Ridacchiò piano sulle sue labbra, spostando una mano ad accarezzargli piano i capelli. “Allora mi impegnerò per essere il miglior alpha del mondo.”

 

Il calore di Connor durò ancora per un giorno, prima che li lasciasse davvero riposare, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.  
Passato il calore, Caesar non tentò più di  entrare nel letto di Connor. Non perché non lo volessero, ma perché Caesar aveva deciso di corteggiarlo formalmente.  
Benchè non fosse la prima volta che Connor veniva corteggiato, stavolta era diverso. Stavolta sapeva quello che voleva, sapeva chi era Caesar e sapeva di meritare qualcosa che voleva anche lui, senza dover accettare compromessi che non lo convincevano davvero.

E stavolta gli appuntamenti non erano in luoghi appartati dove Connor si sentiva a disagio a non comportarsi come una coppia. E le sorprese ed i regali non erano cose da usare in camera da letto, a volte un po’ controvoglia, erano fiori e pomeriggi al museo e passeggiate da turisti per il solo gusto di fare qualcosa di nuovo insieme.  
E con questo spirito, per la prima volta Connor stava per andare a pattinare al Rockefeller Center con Caesar, approfittando dell’uscita organizzata dal rifugio per prendere due piccioni con una fava e poter uscire con Caesar mentre lavorava.

Ufficialmente Caesar avrebbe dovuto dare una mano a controllare che nessuno importunasse i protetti di Carla ma, visto che tanto nessuno nemmeno sembrava pensarci a dar fastidio a qualcun altro, nessuno si mise problemi quando l’alpha si appiccicò quasi a Connor, spingendo piano la spalla contro la sua.

“Come va?” Chiese Caesar con un sorriso contento.

Connor sorrise, prendendogli una mano. “Mai stato meglio… ma so che starò ancora meglio dopo una cioccolata insieme…”

“Subito? Ora ora?” Chiese con un ghigno, spingendo il viso contro il suo collo per dargli un bacio sopra il colletto della giacca. “Niente pattinata abbracciati prima? Ce la teniamo per dopo?”

“No, penso che possa aspettare… l’unica cosa migliore di una cioccolata è una cioccolata dopo aver pattinato…” Sorrise, prima di cercare un bacio.

Caesar lo baciò, felice, passandogli un braccio attorno i fianchi per tenerselo più vicino, distogliendo l’attenzione da lui solo per salutare il cugino che aveva visto arrivare a bordo pista.

James ricambiò il cenno con un vago sorriso, contento di vedere il cugino tanto felice con quello che era sicuro sarebbe diventato presto ufficialmente il suo compagno. Anche vedere Connor palesemente più rilassato, quasi splendente, rispetto a come lo ricordava gli fece piacere e fu così che si rivolse a tutti gli altri presenti con un po’ più di entusiasmo di quello che generalmente la sua timidezza gli concedeva, salutando un po’ tutti.

Travis, arrivato con il padre per salutare Carla e vedere se serviva una mano, aveva fatto del suo meglio per essere il più carino possibile, in previsione dell’incontro con James.  
E vederlo di buon umore mise lui di umore ancora migliore.

James incrociò il suo sguardo e abbozzò un sorriso, contento di vedere che il ragazzino si era decisamente ripreso bene e sembrava divertirsi.

Travis non riuscì a non sorridergli, ma la distrazione lo fece cadere all’indietro, seduto sul ghiaccio della pista, e quasi sperò che James avesse rapidissimamente distolto lo sguardo e non lo vedesse prima che si fosse rialzato.

Peccato che l’uomo non avesse in effetti distolto lo sguardo e avesse guardato con una certa preoccupazione il ragazzino cadere e assumere una sfumatura così rossa che faceva competizione con quelle più imbarazzanti che lui avesse mai avuto. Gli si avvicinò, fermandosi davanti, e gli porse una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, sperando stesse bene.

Travis afferrò la sua mano senza accertarsi di chi fosse prima di essere abbastanza vicino da essergli quasi tra le braccia ed allora si ritrovò senza fiato. “... grazie…”

“Figurati, stai bene?” Chiese l’uomo, senza ancora lasciarlo andare, ancora un po’ preoccupato.

“Sì, mi sono solo un po’ ammaccato nell’orgoglio…” Ridacchiò, imbarazzato.

“Ma no, perché?” Chiese James senza riuscire ad evitare di sorridere appena. Nè di lasciar andare la sua mano anche se Travis sembrava ormai sicuro sui pattini.

“Di solito non cado così…” Ridacchiò, contento che James non lo stesse lasciando andare.

“Beh, può capitare a tutti.” Sorrise appena.

“Resti anche per la cioccolata?” Chiese, felice che James stia parlando un po’ con lui.

“Sì- c’è la cioccolata, non lo sapevo… ma sì, sì, penso di sì.” Annuì, iniziando a chiedersi se non stesse parlando troppo. Forse se avesse messo un po’ di distanza tra loro due avrebbe smesso di sentirsi tanto in imbarazzo, però Travis sembrava così contento e lui veramente non voleva rovinarglielo. E non voleva smettesse di sorridere.

Travis non sembrava volergli ancora lasciare la mano, troppo felice di come stessero andando le cose. “E a te come vanno le cose?”

“Bene… molto bene.” Annuì, tornando a sorridergli. “Oggi mi hanno dato tutta la giornata libera. Perciò non ho nemmeno fretta di correre via poi. Non che vorrei farlo.” Si affrettò ad aggiungere.

“Sono contento che tu non debba andare via di corsa…”

“Già, anch’io. Vuoi… riprendere a pattinare?” Provò a proporre.

“Sì… ti va di restare a pattinare con me, magari?”

James esitò per un momento a quella proposta prima di sorridergli, smettendo di pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare. “Ok…”

James ebbe bisogno di qualche momento di silenzio mentre iniziavano a pattinare insieme, fianco a fianco, per pensare a qualcosa di cui parlare, mentre quella mano nella sua sembrava sempre meno un tentativo del ragazzo di aggrapparsi a lui soltanto per non cadere e più qualcosa da coppietta.  
“Allora… qualche alpha all’orizzonte?” Provò a chiedergli, lanciandogli uno sguardo.

“Uhm, beh, non a scuola… o in generale, in realtà…” Confessò, arrossendo un poco.

“Ma sei così carino- insomma…” Si schiarì la voce, guardando altrove, cercando di convincersi di non averlo davvero detto.

Travis lo guardò, sorpreso, e non riuscì a mascherare un sorriso. “... lo pensi davvero?”

L’uomo si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato. “Beh, sì, insomma… sei un bel ragazzo. E hai i capelli rossi. E gli occhi verdi. E, uhm, sai portare avanti un discorso sensato e sei simpatico. Non è da poco. Soprattutto la parte del discorso. E, beh… è strano che non ci sia un alpha in giro a corteggiarti, ecco.” Annuì, rosso come poche volte in vita sua. Si aspettava già che Vincent notasse che stava troppo vicino al figlio e gli dicesse di mettere un po’ più di distanza tra loro.

Travis non pensò nemmeno per un momento al padre, troppo preso dai complimenti di James.   
Vincent li notò ma non disse nulla, perché nonostante entrambi fossero rossi d’imbarazzo, il sorriso di Travis era così brillante che non poteva che essere felice. E in fondo, se Travis avesse trovato il suo alpha in James, lui non avrebbe avuto di che lamentarsi. Tranne forse del fatto che in quel caso Carla sarebbe stata sua consuocera e quello sarebbe stato un problema.

  
  


Caesar tornò a casa la sera dopo con un sorriso speranzoso che non riusciva a nascondere in alcun modo e che l’aveva accompagnato per tutto il tragitto dalla “passeggiatina con Osso” a casa.

Avrebbe voluto aspettare un momento particolare, ma una volta tornato a casa scoprì di non riuscire più ad aspettare e si mise il cuore in pace: avrebbe avuto tempo per trovare qualcosa di romantico da fare dopo. E poi per molto tempo.

“Connor?”

“Bentornato!” Gli andò incontro Connor, interrompendo la preparazione della cena per salutarlo.

Caesar rise e lo prese tra le proprie braccia, sollevandolo. “Ciao, stellina!”

L’omega gli schioccò un bacio, allegro. “La cena è quasi pronta, mancano cinque minuti…”

“Ok…” Annuì, cercando di decidere se farlo subito o aspettare. “Connor, posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Tutto quello che vuoi.” Sorrise, tranquillo.

“...c’è qualcosa di romantico che ti piacerebbe fare? Non so, una passeggiata dopo cena? O… qualche posto dove ti piacerebbe andare?”

“Potremmo fare una passeggiata più tardi, immagino…” Gli schioccò un altro bacio, prima di farsi mettere giù. “Mi fai compagnia mentre finisco di cucinare?”

“Sì. Tolgo la giacca e ti raggiungo.” Annuì, dandogli un altro bacio sulla fronte prima di lasciarlo andare. Tornò da lui dopo aver controllato, alquanto inutilmente in realtà, che la scatoletta fosse ancora nella tasca dove l’aveva lasciata e lo strinse da dietro, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. “Se andassimo a fare una passeggiata in spiaggia?”

“Mi piace l’idea…” Sorrise, allungando una mano dietro ad accarezzargli la nuca.

Dopo cena andarono a fare quella passeggiata in spiaggia e finalmente Caesar fu sicuro di aver trovato il posto migliore per la sua proposta. Stelle, luna, il rumore del mare, anche volendo non pensava di poter trovare qualcosa di più perfetto.

“Tesoro?” Lo chiamò piano, sollevando una sua mano per baciargli le dita.

“Dimmi…” Sorrise, voltandosi a guardarlo negli occhi.

Caesar prese un respiro profondo prima di fermarsi, guardandolo in viso con un sorriso emozionato, abbassandosi per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

“Connor… vorresti essere il mio omega?” Chiese, tirando fuori finalmente quella scatola che si era portato in tasca tutta la sera e aprendola per fargli vedere il collare che aveva scelto per lui, sperando che volesse accettare.

Connor si ritrovò a fissare il collare senza fiato, sorpreso. Caesar lo voleva davvero come suo omega.  
Dovette riprendere fiato per un momento, prima di rispondere, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Sì!”

Caesar gli sorrise felice prima di alzarsi, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra. Emozionato prese il collare dalla scatoletta e lo sollevò per farglielo vedere meglio.

“È che a te piace così tanto il mare…” Spiegò. “E allora ho pensato che un collare di perle ti sarebbe piaciuto.” Mormorò, chiudendo il collare attorno al suo collo. “Non è troppo stretto, vero?” Si assicurò, sfiorando appena le perle che sapevano essere sopra a quella cicatrice che ormai segnava il collo di Connor.

“È perfetto, tesoro…” Sorrise, emozionato, accarezzandogli la mano. “... è tutto perfetto…”

 

La relazione con Caesar continuò a migliorare e crescere, lasciando che la relazione con Andrew non fosse che un lontano e doloroso ricordo.  
Al loro matrimonio, nessuno si sorprese troppo che James e Travis si fossero presentati insieme. Avevano cominciato a vedersi ufficialmente dopo l’uscita alla pista da pattinaggio, solo avevano deciso di aspettare che Travis finisse il college per rendere tutto ufficiale.  
La sorpresa, invece, fu vedere Carla e Vincent arrivare insieme. Apparentemente, a una raccolta fondi per il rifugio, Vincent si era reso conto che non gli piaceva vederla ballare con altri uomini, men che meno con altri alpha, e si era deciso a farsi avanti personalmente. Non erano ancora sicuri di come sarebbero andate di preciso le cose, ma di sicuro sembravano entrambi molto più felici di quanto non lo erano mai stati prima.

Connor venne poi assunto come istruttore in piscina e tutti i bambini che erano iscritti lì lo adorano in ben poco tempo, Connor ne era felice e così Caesar, che non smise mai di trattarlo come fosse stato il suo principe. Insieme, nemmeno due anni dopo il matrimonio, i due iniziarono a pianificare di avere un figlio ed infatti ben presto Connor rimase incinto, scoprendo che in qualche modo le premure del marito potevano trovare il modo di raddoppiare rispetto a come le aveva sempre conosciute lui.

 


End file.
